The randomness of Yamishipping
by Yugi and Mai
Summary: 3 yamis, Yami, Bakura and Malik. Each with a completely different personality. Put them in a fanfiction and what do you get? The randomness of Yamishipping! Joint fanfiction by both Yugi and Mai. !Rating gone up due to some scenes and language!
1. Chapter 1

**The Randomness of Yamishipping**

Yugi and Mai do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but we do own the nice box of brownies that you can buy on a two for £3.50 offer. Yum!

**Chapter One: Brownie Obsession (written by Mai)**

Brownies.

Everyone has their own picture of what a brownie is, or should be like. Some think they are sweet little girls who come to your door politely selling you tasty cookies. Others think they're annoying little brats who have nothing better to do then bang on your doors and force you to buy their stale 'treats' or else they'll scream on your doorstep and have a nice big tantrum. May I suggest that if you wish for this to happen, make sure it's not on a cold winters morning. You see it's pretty cold during that time of day and scientists have not yet discovered the average time the brownie takes untill its bawling is finished.

Well there's something big that the world is going through now, CHANGE. You've heard all the adverts on the radio, on your television, or you can even find it in the local newspaper. Yes, it's true. If you're stuck round Granny's for the afternoon, pick up the paper, and you might find something there. Nowadays brownies rarely ever sell you cookies, instead they gather on one night of the week to engage in some activities before whining to their friends at school the next day about how boring brownies is.

However, some things have stayed the same...

Somewhere in the world there is a brownie leader who likes to keep to the traditions of brownies. (Well, she keeps some and likes to change the others a bit) She leads a group of brownies who have to wear the old brownie uniform and sell brownies instead of cookies. (Before you think anything, they don't sell human brownies, they sell the nice choccie ones) This leader is also a mother when she's not drepriving these innocent children. She has a son who goes by the name of Yami, and has forced him to become a brownie at the age of 17. So instead of spending his weekends going out into town with his leather gear, he has to walk up and down the streets in a brownie's uniform armed with a large box. You can imagine that he's a popular guy at school eh?

A woman sighed and put her hands on her hips as she stared down at three quivering brownies, "What's wrong?"

"W-We don't want to sell down THAT road..." One brownie said.

"Yeah, the people who live down there are scary!" Another added.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Alright, you can take the upper half of group 2's road."

The trio let out a cheer and quickly hurried away as the woman glanced over her shoulder before screaching in a high pitched voice.

"YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A faint grumble was heard in the distance as the said teen appeared from round a corner, "What is it Mom?"

The woman squealed and clasped her hands together, "You look so cute!"

"More like stupid..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Yami laughed nervously and began to edge away from his mother, "Nothing! I was just wondering... Do I HAVE to wear a girl's uniform!"

"Yes!" She replied, "You look so adorable in it!"

The teen rolled his eyes as his mother continued ranting in her usual manner, "Anyway, what did you want me for?"

The woman frowned, now suddenly acting rather serious, "There's a particular road nearby that none of the girls want to go near..."

"Ah, pervert alley?"

"No, I already sent a group there. Besides, they're not perverts, they're just friendly."

"Yeah... a little too friendly if you ask me..." Yami mumbled. He winced as unpleasant memories came back to him from his trip down 'pervert alley'.

"The road used to be abandoned but for some reason an odd pair of men decided to build a house there..." She added. "I sent a group there once but when they returned they looked petrified!"

Yami nodded slowly and folded his arms, "So it appears that we have a more deadly road than 'pervert alley'... Just great..." He paused, "Did you say there's only one house there?"

His mother nodded in reply, "Yup. Just the one."

"But how could they be scared of just one house!"

"I don't know..." The woman added, "Maybe it's haunted!"

Yami sighed as she began to make ghost noises, "Yeah, 'haunted'." He picked up a nearby box, "Well, I'm off. I'll prove to you that there's nothing to be afraid of! Besides, the girls tend to exagerate so that I have to do all the work!"

The teen stormed off in the true teenager style, he went to slam the door shut behind him but caught it on his heel. He winced and kicked a wall beside him before stomping his now injured foot back down on the floor, "Stupid mother makes me a damn brownie then forces me to visit some bunch of perverts just because those kids have no guts. Well I say screw it all dammit!"

"Did you say something honey?" His mother asked, poking her head around the door.

"Yes!" Yami snapped, raising a fist into the air, "SCREW IT ALL!"

"Yami! You know you shouldn't say rude things like that!"

"Sorry Mom..." Yami grumbled, slowly making his way out of the brownie hut.

The brownie business was as successful as ever, with boxes upon boxes being sold in minutes. A group of brownies giggled as they watched Yami walk past, waving at him, "Hey Yami!" One girl called, "Where you going?"

The teen shuffled up to the youth with little enthusiasm, narrowing his eyes, "I'm having to deprive myself yet again by walking up this damn street in a brownie girl's uniform to sell some brownies to some weirdos in this 'mysterious' house of theirs."

"Oh..." The girl mumbled, "Don't you mean that mysterious house where those weirdos live?"

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well deja vu! I could've sworn that was what I'd just said!" He laughed falsly, making the group of brownies sweatdrop, "Isn't it funny how things like that happen!" He continued to laugh before patting the youth on the head, giving her a moody glare, "Yes... I'm off to go sell some brownies to a bunch of mysterious perverts, and the chances of me returning are exceedingly slim. I bid you all farewell, and hope that my mother doesn't go further back in the time warp with you guys."

There followed a short silence as the girls all just stared at him blankly, "So, you're going to run away with the friendly weirdos?"

"Huh...!" Yami raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.

The brownie frowned up at him, "But why Yami? Don't you like us!"

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what?"

Yami sighed and knelt down to the girls' level, "Well, the things that the weirdos do are... not really for kids like you to know, and you should certainly avoid getting involved with weirdos."

"Does that include you, Yami?"

"No! I'm not a weirdo!" The teen held a hand to his forehead, "Weirdos do nasty, sick, dirty things to young people."

The girl nodded slowly, "So... you're running away from your home, but you're pretending to sell brownies to the weirdos to make it look like you're not going to live with them?"

"No!" Yami replied abruptly, "I-"

"You said that weirdos do nasty things to young people." The girl continued, "The young people would be us, right?"

"Yeah... and?" The teen mumbled.

"Well, that must mean you're not a young person. So the weirdos won't do anything nasty to you!"

"That's not how it-"

"So if you're running away to live with the weirdos, you must like the things that they do to older people like you!"

"WHAT!" Yami exclaimed, "Hell no! They do even nastier things to older people! Especially to people my age!"

The girl pouted and put her hands on her hips, "Yeah yeah! You like the weirdos really!" She turned round to her friends, "Doesn't he?"

"Yeah!" The others chorused.

Yami clenched his fist, "Weirdos are not nice people! Ask the group that went down perv- I mean, the alley!"

"Why would we do that Mr.Weirdo lover?" The girl asked.

The teen gritted his teeth, "Haven't you been down that place! It's horrible!"

The brownie paused, holding a finger to her bottom lip in thought, "Yeah, well maybe the people down the alley find a guy in a skirt disturbing...?"

Yami laughed nervously, "No no... They've given me proof that they like a guy in a skirt... well, they said they liked me in a skirt."

"They must have bad fashion taste." The girl answered. She watched as Yami turned round and began to walk away, "Hey! Don't leave Mr.Weirdo lover!"

"So long girlies!" Yami called.

"HEY! YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The teen smirked and kept walking, "Sorry, but I have an appointment with my doom and I don't think it can wait."

"OK! GOOD LUCK!"

Yami winced as he turned and saw the brownies scurry away, "Luck...! I'm going to need a lot more than that kids..."

Every step down the road made the teen feel like he was getting sucked deeper and deeper into hell. He clutched the brownie box tightly in his arms, hoping that someone, anyone, would come and save him from his torture.

"Why me, why me!" He kept asking himself, earning odd looks from passers by, his voice went down to a whisper before he slammed the box down, "WHY ME DAMMIT!" He pouted and stared up at the sky, "Man, you really have something against me today, don't you? Though I guess it can't be helped..."

Yami sighed and picked up his box, peering over his shoulder at an old granny in her front garden, her eyes were as wide as plates as she stared at him in shock. He laughed nervously, "Er... I'm sorry about that..."

The woman shook her head, "N-No... don't hurt me! I-I haven't done anything

wrong!"

The teen raised an eyebrow, heading towards her, "Hey, I'm not trying to-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PHSYCOPA-"

"Brownies anyone?"

Yami rolled his eyes as the group of girls re-appeared, "Hey, nice going Yami. You know your mummy told you not to scare people with your whining!"

One girl smiled up at the elderly woman, "I'm sorry, he tends to go a bit wacko, here, have a brownie." The woman avoided eye contact with Yami as she took a brownie, walking back into her home.

"Stupid Yami-kins!" The brownie teased.

Yami folded his arms, "Whatever. I wasn't scaring her!"

"But you were whining."

"So! I'm rather emotional at times!" The teen replied.

The girls rolled her eyes, "Well, have fun with the weirdos Mr. Weirdo lover!"

Yami clenched a fist as the girls hurried away to the brownie hut, anger bubbling up inside of him at an alarming rate, "Damn... I... I..." He finally went over the edge. "I DO NOT LOVE WEIRDOS!"

After a while Yami's nerves began to die down, and now not only was he on the wild outskirts of his neighbourhood, but he was also closer to what he assumed to be his doom. The teen frowned as he came to a group of trees that were curved round, various sized branches entwining each other, making the pathway shady. Yami cursed his mother for her 'fashion sense' as he attempted to climb a stile in skirt. Fortunatly there was no one nearby, so he quickly flung himself up onto the stile and over the fence.

"And so the torture begins..." Yami spoke aloud, clutching the box in his arms tightly as he stared up at the trees. At a glance they looked burnt, but once he looked properly, Yami saw that these trees were nothing like the ones that grew in the middle of the neighbourhood. He bit his lower lip as he stared ahead of him, the path stretched out quite a large distance and he could see no light at the end. Now, he thought, was the appropriate time to panic.

Yami wasn't the most brave of people, and he hadn't encountered this sort of thing during his brownie rounds. Though he hated to admit it, the teen felt a little uncomfortable with all this. No. He was petrified.

"Ok Yami, calm down. All you have to do is walk through this scary path to meet some perverts. It's as- well... IT'S DAMN SCARY!" The teen waved his arms about madly, pausing suddenly. He turned on his heel to face the path ahead of him, narrowing his eyes.

"Right... all I've got to do is concentrate, then make a break for it." He continued to stare before sprinting down the path, making whimpering noises as he went.

It seemed that the deeper into this crazy woods he went, the more creepy it got. He sighed and began to slow down, he leant against a tree for support as he caught his breath back.

"Dammit... this... is not... my da- AH"

Yami stared wide eyed at the tree as an arrow shot into it from out of nowhere.

"O-Ok, who's out there!" He paused, raising the box in his arms, "I-I have brownies, and I'm not afraid to use them!"

He lept back as two more arrows peirced into the tree trunk, a loud creaking noise could soon be heard. Yami frowned as he felt something touch his foot, he stared down, letting out a yelp. The tree's root began to extend, reaching out for him.

"DAMMIT!"

Yami picked up the pace as he ran off again, long branches firing into the ground just inches away from his heels. "Damn damn damn damn damn!" He cursed, letting out a desperate cry as an arrow flew past his head.

"THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOO NOT FAIR!"

The teen sped through the pathway like a video set on fast forward, only much faster. But when you're wearing girl's clothes and close to your demise, can you really blame him?

Yami let out a whine as his legs gave way, he stared up at the sky, only to find that the trees were gone. He took a look behind him, his eyes widening suddenly. The arrows were still flying towards him, but they kept hitting some sort of force feild.

The teen wearily lifted himself up onto his feet, still holding his beloved brownies. "Ok, I've had arrows flying at me, and now something is stopping them from going any further past the woods..." He sighed, "This is freaky, but because I'm not dead yet, I'm willing to let that thought pass."

Running a hand through his hair, Yami turned to look at the house standing before him. He gulped and peered over his shoulder at the woods, "I could go back... but with the risk of getting killed, that may not be such a good idea." He paused, his attention now back on the house, "However, something tells me these guys don't like visitors..."

Yami frowned and clenched his fist, "Nevertheless, it is my duty to sell brownies and prove my mother wrong! Yes... I'll show her that peverts exist!"

He narrowed his eyes as he examined the house, it reminded him of the trees because it looked like this place had been caught in some serious fire.

"Maybe it was..." The teen spoke aloud, walking up to the tall jet black door, he gripped the door knocker. The silver felt cold, as if it had been frozen. Before Yami could tear his hand away from the door knocker he heard a manic laugh from on the other side of the door.

"Can I help you?"

The teen remained silent, his eyes wide wth fear.

"Well! I know you're there! You're holding the door knocker, aren't you?"

Yami yelped and quickly released his grip. Staring at the door.

"Moron."

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING MORON!"

"Er, that would be you."

"Oh yeah..." Yami mumbled, "But anyway, I'm just here for a job."

"You are! That's great, it would help if we had a little maid round here!"

The teen flushed and folded his arms, "Look here mister! I nearly got killed by your front garden!"

"Oh, the forest? That's our little game we set up, only half wits like you coiuld possibly get through."

"HALF WITS!"

Yami screamed as the door suddenly opened, a tall man with even taller blonde hair stood before him, "Yes. YOU." He stared blankly at the teen, who pointed his index finger at him.

"Y-You're..."

"Yes?"

"You're... i-its you're..."

"WHAT IS IT!"

Yami bit his lower lip, "YOU'RE HAIR IS DAMN FREAKY! WHAT ARE YOU? A PINEAPPLE!"

The man sighed, "No. It's Malik to you."

"Malik? I've never heard of a fruit like that."

"That's my name!"

"Oh."

Malik rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorframe, "Well, welcome to our home I guess. But first, who the heck are you!"

"Me? I'm Yami. I have a cruel mother who forces me to wear girls clothing while selling brownies. So if you're not gonna' buy any, at least turn your little 'game' off while I head back home."

The man raised an eyebrow in interest, "I see."

Yami frowned up at the other, "What do you mean?"

"You're the first person to make it up here, you know that?"

"That fails to surprise me." The teen replied. He yelped as a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Well brownie boy. Why don't you come in and we'll arrange some sort of

payment?"

Yami's eyes widened, "I-I can't we do that here!"

Malik let out a laugh, ruffling the youth's hair, "I like you."

"Malik. Do you have to scare our first visitor away just as they arrive! It's rather rude."

Yami peered round the man to see a figure leaning against the stair banister. They had long white hair that stuck up in different places. The teen nodded, "Yeah man, listen to your wife!"

The white haired figure narrowed their eyes, stepping towards the pair, "I beg your pardon!"

Yami gulped and stared up at the new figure, the pair both wore causual clothing, but this person had a light purple dressing gown over theirs. "I-I'm sorry! I never noticed you were a guy! Honest!"

The white haired figure smirked, "That's quite alright. But I agree with Malik, why don't you come stay for a while? I assume our game must've had you in a bit of shock."

"Yeah..." The teen laughed nervously, "Just a bit..."

"I apologize for that. Malik and I grew bored of the surroundings, it looks far too pleasant if you ask me. So, we changed it."

Yami's eyes widened, "You changed it? How!"

"Never mind that." The figure replied, "My name's Bakura."

The teen nodded slowly, turning on his heel, "Thank you for the introductions, Malik and Bakura. But I REALLY must be heading home now."

Bakura quickly grabbed the back of the youth's shirt, pulling him close, "I said you can stay so you will! Is there a problem with that!" He smiled slyly and leant close to Yami's ear, "It would be our pleasure to have you round for a while..."

"I... I guess I don't have much of a choice." Yami replied.

"Great!" Bakura said, throwing the youth into the hallway carelessly. Malik slammed the door shut behind the pair as the other outstretched his arms, "Welcome to our home Yami-kins!"

Yami let out a groan as he began to regain some of his sense after his sudden flight. "Meh... you too... I think..."

Bakura raised an eyebrow and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up on his feet, "Tea?"

"Eeeeh?"

"TEA DAMMIT!" The other snapped, smiling soon afterwards, "Ahem, tea. Would you like some?"

Yami slowly managed a nod, letting himself fall comically to the floor again as Bakura released him. Bakura stared wide eyed at the youth and grabbed Malik's arm hastily, "Malik, I think we need to turn our little game down a few notches."

The blonde rolled his eyes, and scooped the youth up under his arm, "Alright, alright! I'll do it later..."

The white haired boy smirked and reached out to give his partner the legendary 'hug of doom'. "But first!" Malik added, "You go make the tea. The last thing I need is you throwing a hissy fit."

"I don't throw hissy fits!" Bakura snapped, putting his hands on his hips.

"Sure you don't..." Malik mumbled, shoving the other towards the kitchen, "Go on little one! You don't need me to direct you round our house!"

"I'm going, so quit pushing me baka!" The white haired male growled.

"BAKA!" The blonde exclaimed.

Bakura gasped as the other tossed the youth aside, "Malik! Do you mind not throwing our guest around!" He grabbed hold of Yami and threw him back to the blonde.

"Look who's throwing now!" Malik replied, adjusting the youth so that he layed over his shoulder.

"How dare you accuse me of mistreating our guest!" Bakura snapped. He started struggling as the other gripped his shoulder, "Let me go! I'm perfectly capable of walking!"

The blonde sighed and scooped his partner under his arm, "Whatever. Just get three teas, and DON'T put sugar in mine. You know how much I hate that stuff!"

Bakura yelped as he was soon sprawled out across the cold tiling of their kitchen, he climbed to his feet and slammed the kettle on the side of the sink as he began to fill it up.

Meanwhile Malik slumped himself down on a plush sofa, letting the youth drop down beside him with a muffled groan.

"Meh... do you guys always fight like that? Or did I come at a bad time?" Yami asked, raising his eye level to meet the other's lavender gaze.

"Hmm? Oh, me and 'Kura? Well, I always thought he was more of the girl of the relationship."

"So did I..." The youth laughed nervously, "Until I realised he was a guy..."

Dark chocolate brown orbs narrowed as the white haired male finished boiling the water, abruptly laying out three mugs before him. "Stupid baka of a blonde..."

"You know what?" Malik asked the youth, "If I didn't know better I'd say arguing with me has become a hobby to 'Kura."

"Oh, well... I'm sorry to hear that." Yami mumbled. He coughed as the blonde slapped him on the back.

"Ah, don't be. It's common for us to act like this. I guess you could say it's our way of showing our affection to one another."

The youth raised an eybrow at the other, "You guys obviously don't know the definition of normal."

Malik paused, stroking Yami's cheek with his thumb, "Do you think it's wrong to show love like that? If you have any other ways, then feel free to suggest them. Or even better..." Malik leant his face in, "Give me a demonstration."

Yami gulped and leant back, a nervous smile tweaking the corners of his mouth, "Heh, no no, your method is fine! I'm sure you two have a lovely time together!"

"We do." The other laughed under his breath. Just as the other was about to speak he held out his hand, leaning back on the furniture to stare out into the hallway, "'Kura, did I just hear the sugar cube jar being opened?"

Bakura scowled as he twisted the jar open slowly, "No." He peered round the doorframe before placing the lid down on the counter silently.

"Fine then." The blonde grumbled, folding his arms. "Right Yami," He said, turning to the youth, "What were we talking about? Oh yes, i-"

"Do you want sugar in your tea, Yami?" The white haired male asked, smirking at the glaring blonde.

"Er, yeah. Please." Yami replied, his eyes darting from one figure to the other.

"I don't want to see one of those damn things in my mug 'Kura!" Malik said.

"Sure." Bakura finished, returning to the kitchen, he dropped a few cubes into Yami's tea before turning to Malik's. "If you don't want to see one..." He raised the jar above the mug, "You can see them all! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"

"W-What... was that!" Yami stuttered.

Malik pulled the other onto his lap, "Er, you'll get used to this side of 'Kura..."

"When!"

"Erm, eventually."

"Oh, this is just GREAT." Yami snapped. He quickly got off Malik's lap, much to the blonde's dismay, and sat himself away from the other with as much force possible. "I'm trapped in a house with a pair of perverts!"

"Excuse me!" Malik yelled, "I think Mr.Brownie boy is getting a bit uptight of himself today!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me brownie boy!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, smirking at the blonde's tea, which had a large mound of sugar in it. "Malik, try not to murder our guest before dinner!"

"DINNER!" Yami screeched, "I'm not eating with phsycopaths!"

Malik grabbed hold of the youth's shoulder and yanked him closer, "Look, if you don't mind Bakura and I prefer the term mentally challenged."

"Do you think that makes a damn difference!" The teen replied.

"It did when we told the others about it."

Yami shook his head in disbelief, "Others? What others!"

"I think Malik means the others who have come here before you?" Bakura jeered, earning a death glare from the teen.

"I've had enough!" Yami said, sitting up suddenly. "I've leaving this place!"

He frowned as he went to pick up his bloved brownie box, only to have Malik snatch it away.

"Uh uh! You're not leaving until we're finished."

"Finished with what...?" The teen asked. He turned to look over his shoulder as Bakura entered the room, setting down three mugs on the nearby coffee table. Yami seemed relieved as he bent to pick up the mug, all the while wondering whether this cup of tea would be his ticket to sanity. After a second thought the teen concluded that the only ticket to sanity was the front door...

"Our business." Malik replied.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yami screamed as he lifted up his mug, "W-Why is there a boy who looks like me engraved in the coffee table!"

"Oh, him." Bakura mumbled, turning away to cough nervously, "That's a long story you're better off not knowing..."

"W-Why...!"

The white haired male paused, noticing the fear in the other's eyes, "Well, it's so long that I can't be bothered to talk about it."

Yami sighed with relief and sipped at his tea. "Can't you cut it short?"

Bakura frowned in thought, narrowing his eyebrows, "Well, the basic plot of it all is that we gave him too much sugar and he actually managed to overpower us."

"Really!" Yami asked, "A pair like you, getting overpowered by HIM!"

Malik glared at the youth, deciding that now would be a nice time for him and Bakura to play with their new toy... He let a hand glide across the teen's inner thigh, smirking as he did so. "I think you've done enough talking little uke..."

"U-Uke...!" Yami stuttered, trying to pull his leg away.

"Uke." Bakura repeated, "As one would state in the manner of a dictionary. To be the lowest part of the sexual relationship. Or, the one who gets-"

"Stop!" Malik hissed, grinning afterwards. "Why don't we demonstrate the meaning of 'uke' to him?"

The other smiled to himself, "That's not a bad idea... Ok, Ukey-boy! Time for your demonstration!"

(A.N: Ukey-boy is the nickname for my sister, who is 'apparently' Yami. Lol, it annoys her so much. But I'll get annoyed if one of you wonderful peeps takes it!)

Yami whimpered as the pair drew closer, "N-No! Don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you!" Malik said, leaning further in, "Now why would we want to do that?"

"Erm... I-I..." The teen started, "Because you're gay sadistic phsycopa- I mean, mentally challenged people!"

Both Bakura and Malik had their mouths wide open, a deadly silence following before they stuck their thumbs up, "Right answer!"

"NO!" Yami sceamed, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Pull yourself together!" Malik replied, "You're- um... how old are you?"

"17."

"Oh right, can I start my lines again?"

"If you have to..." The teen mumbled.

"Pull yourself together! You're 17 for Ra's sake!" The blonde smiled to himself afterwards, "There. How was that for a dramatic scene?"

Bakura perched on the arm of the sofa, raising his chin in thought, "Overall it was a good attempt, Yami, your body language was excellent. I just loved the way you put on a fearful look when Malik got closer!" He paused, turning to Malik, "As for you, you continue to portray the image of a perverted madman perfectly! However, I suggest you practise your lines more befo-"

"Hold it!"

The pair turned to Yami, who outstrectched his arms, "Wait a second, are you saying you rehearsed this!"

Bakura sighed heavily, folding his arms, "I guess you are far too young to understand humor."

"I know what humor is!" Yami snapped with a pout.

"He'll be lucky if he can even spell it..." Malik whispered to his white haired partner.

"I CAN SPELL!" The teen yelled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Ok, spell uke." Bakura said.

Yami nodded, folding his arms abruptly, "Fine! Erm... y... o... u... k...?"

There came a sudden uproar of laughter from the blonde, "I TOLD YOU HE COULDN'T SPELL! HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, smacking the other around the back of the head swiftly, "Malik, that's just plain rude. As for your laughter, that's just disturbing." Brown orbs raised as the male noticed Yami's face pale rapidly, the teen shook his head before clawing at the other arm of the sofa as Malik held a tight grip on one of his ankles.

"I'm gonna' die, I'm gonna' die!"

Malik stopped laughing and began to run his fingers up his captive's leg, "Awww, what's wrong? Our fun's just getting started!"

"GO PLAY WITH YOUR DAMN RABBIT BOY THEN!"

The blonde peered over his shoulder at Bakura before beginning to laugh again, "BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"What's so funny!" Bakura snapped, watching the other point his index finger at him.

"You're right brownie boy! He DOES look like a rabbit!"

"WHAT!"

"Here, look!" Malik sat up, pulling Yami onto his lap while reaching for two parts of Bakura's hair, "See! These look like rabbit ears!"

The white haired male stared up, "I guess they do."

"Now I have a brownie boy and a bunny boy!" Malik mused. You could easily imagine the lightbulb appearing above the blonde's head as he grinned madly, "I know! Starting from today, I'm going to make a collection!"

"Collection of what?" Yami questioned, who was still confused by all this.

Malik smirked down at the youth, "Why, I'm going to make a collection of little pets!" He ran a finger down the side of the teen's face, "But don't worry, I won't leave you out on the fun..." He glanced at Bakura before laughing under his breath, "Bunny, you really should stop glaring like that. I'm might just have the urge to take you in a minute."

"Where?" Yami asked, attracting the blonde's attention. "Where are you gonna' take him?"

Malik's eyes held a hidden glint as he continued to stroke his little pet, "Well Yami..." He said, staring up at Bakura, "You can take him wherever you like. The kitchen, bathroom, even your garden shed, if you have one that is."

"But why the heck would you take someone there!" The teen replied, "It doesn't sound very exciting."

The blonde leant into the youth's face, "Oh, once things get started you find things get rather exciting." He laughed cruely as he ran a hand through Yami's hair, "Very exciting indeed..."

The teen cried mentally in his head as the other stroked him, his eyes widening as Bakura perched on Malik's knee while smirking down at him. "Maybe this seems inappropriate to ask right now, but would your last name happen to be Muto?"

"Have you been stalking me!" Yami snapped.

Bakura laughed under his breath and shook his head, "No, no. Stalking isn't our kind of thing."

"Then how did you-"

The other put a finger to the teen's lips, winking at him afterwards. "Its a secret."

"I hate secrets." Yami grumbled while edging away as Malik brought his face in closer. "Yes. Some find it hard to keep secrets, however Bakura and I don't mind if you want to boast to your friends about all this when you go home."

"WHAT!"

"I think someone's gone death." Bakura jeered.

"HEY!" Yami pouted as he pushed the blonde away, "Why the heck would I boast about this!"

Malik rolled his eyes and pushed the teen down roughly, swiftly pressing his lips down on the other's. He leant back with a smirk to stare at Yami's bewildered face. "Aww, what's the matter pet?" He teased, "You never been kissed before?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the blonde before shoving him aside to take over what he had started. "I think Malik's been hogging you for too long, don't you?" He brushed his lips against the teen's, "You'd prefer it if I took over now, wouldn't you?"

Yami bit his lower lip as the other straddled him, "Not really..."

"What did you say...!"

"I- um... yes!" The teen stammered, wincing as he felt the blonde toucing further and further up his legs, "Yes. I would like- er..."

"Well, now it's settled! Malik, you take the lower half while I deal with the upper."

The blonde smirked up at the other with a glint in his eye, "Yeah. On the lower part, just as you always like me 'Kura."

Bakura's face flushed a he turned away from the other abruptly, his eyes locking with Yami's. "By the way, I forgot to tell you... Malik bites."

"WHAT! NO! JUST LET ME GO ALREADY!"

"Too late for that Yami-kin..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ding dong!

"Damn!" Bakura cursed, clenching a fist. "Malik, could you go get the door?"

"Sure." The blonde said, rising to his feet.

The other turned to Yami, who was now smiling with relief, "Don't worry Yami." He spoke silently, running a finger down the teen's cheek. "We can have our fu-"

"Hi! This is a nice suprise!"

Bakura frowned and climbed off the youth, making his way out into the hallway. "Malik, who are you- Hey!" A smile lit up his face as he waved at their visitor.

Yami peered round the door of the living room, his eyes widening suddenly.

"MOM!"

"Oh, hey sweetie!" The woman replied, raising an eyebrow afterwards, "Why are you hiding behind the door?"

"Never mind him." Bakura interupted, "We want to know why a wonderful lady such as yourself has decided to come to a groggy place like this on such a lovely day! You should be out on a mega shopping spree to treat yourself!"

"Mom. What's going on!" Yami asked, now stepping out from behind his shelter.

Mrs.Muto smiled at her son warmly before putting her hand inside the basket she was carrying, "Well somedays I like to make lunch for these kind young men." She turned to Malik and Bakura, "I hope my son hasn't been rude to you two."

"Not at all Mrs.M'." Malik replied, "It was an honour to have him as our guest."

"B-But!" Yami pointed out past the doorway, "You said I was the first to get through that damn forest!"

"Well, you are." Bakura added. "Did you fail to notice the intercom located on the first dark tree on the right? Its not hard to find you know." He folded his arms, "All you had to do was say the correct password and then the forest would have remained in a normal state. Well, what I mean to say by normal is that you wouldn't have been running on the brink of death."

"Intercom! I never saw one! And even so, I wouldn't know the password!"

"The password should have been obvious to you." Malik said, "Its 'brownies'."

Yami dropped to his knees, slowly rocking back and forth as his head hit the nearby wall, "Stupid perverts... stupid mom... stupid revealing and easy access brownie skirt..."

Mrs. Muto sighed, handing out some food to the so-called kind young men. "Here you go boys!"

"Thanks Mrs. M'!" The pair chorused.

The woman nodded before peering round the pair to stare at her son, "Yami, I think you should stop bothering these men and come home. After all, we've just finished selling every single box of brownies down at the hut!"

"Yeah, all except mine." Yami grumbled, "They wouldn't buy them off me!" He whined, glaring up at Malik and Bakura. The white haired male reached into his pocket, taking out a note and handing it to Mrs. Muto. "I know you don't like close friends paying for the brownies, but this time I insist."

"Close friends!" Yami whispered, "Who does that guy think he is!"

"That's so nice of you 'Kura!" Mrs. Muto beemed, clasping her hands together while making sure she didn't drop her basket at the same time. "Well, it been lovely seeing you two again. Enjoy the lunch won't you?"

"Will do Mrs. M'!" Bakura and Malik replied.

"As for you Yami, we have your future to plan!" The woman said.

"HUH!"

Mrs. Muto held a hand to her forehead, "I was thinking that because you're 17 now, it won't be long till you leave our home and live somewhere else. That's when the thought hit me! You can stay with Bakura and Malik!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Yami screamed while flailing his arms about. "HERE? WITH THESE GUYS!"

"Yes!" His mother said, "Its the perfect option! Besides, this house is only next door to our place."

"Next... door!" The teen narrowed his eyes as she pointed over to a fence beyond the forest, "Yes, over that fence is our street, and as you know, our house is the last building on that street."

Yami shook his head, laughing nervously, "No... no... It can't be. Are you telling me these guys are our neighbours!"

"If that's the way you want to see it, then yes. They are."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" The teen continued to rant, "I walked all the way up the street when I could have gone over a damn fence!"

His mother let out a laugh and nodded in reply, grabbing hold of his shirt afterwards, "There's no time to waste Yami! Your future awaits!"

The pair watched as Yami was dragged away, waving at him with matching grins. "Be sure to hurry Mrs. M'! The sooner, the better we say!"

Yami let out a whimper as he was ushered along, the same group of brownies he had talked to before stood watching his desperate attempt to avoid his doomed fate.

"Wowie Mr.Weirdo lover! You're finally going to live with the weirdos!" The main girl called.

Yami gritted his teeth, "I TOLD YOU BEFORE, I DO NOT LOVE WEIRDOS!"

A sigh escaped Bakura's lips as he turned on his heel, "Well, it seems like we have a new friend to come play with us..."

Malik nodded with a smirk, heading into the living room. "So it does bunny."

Brown orbs caught sight of an empty jar that sat on the kitchen counter, a sly smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. Meanwhile, Malik slumped down on the sofa, ready waiting his new play toy's return. He took a glance at the cofee table before raising an eyebrow, realising he hadn't drunk his tea yet.

A short silence that had soon occured was broken by the sound of spluttering, and an anrgry Malik.

"BAKURA! WHY IS THERE SUGAR IN MY TEA!"

Alas we are soon approaching the end of our tale. Yami's fate was undeniable as he was soon whisked away from his safe haven of a home to live with two young, lusting men who couldn't wait to play with their brownie boy again.

However Yami's main concern was his mom's anxiety to get him out of the house. Nevertheless, a happy ending shall await Yami, but so far that doesn't seem likely.

So, have you gained anything from reading this? If not, then I shall tell you the moral of this story.

"Don't be a brownie, become a scout instead!"

**(End Chapter)**

Mai/sniff/ That was beautiful...

Yugi/turns into Yami/ You only think that because you typed it!

Mai: Yes, its true. But its YOUR turn to type next!

Yami/starts crying/ But that means I have to type about Bakura and Malik scaring me!

Mai/sigh/ Well, that's all we have time for people. See you all next chapter, when my sister will continue the saga of-

Yami: 'THE RANDOMNESS OF YAMISHIPPING!'


	2. Chapter 2

**The Randomness of Yamishipping**

**Yugi:** Howdy folks and here I am Yugi, the older sibling out of the two of us with the next chapter of the Yamishipping. I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter but after doing schoolwork and then getting reminded constantly by a persistent Yamishipping fangirl (You know who you are!) I finally got my butt into gear and typed this chapter. Urgh I have to tell you this is the most amount of pages I have ever written for a fanfiction, the maximum amount I typed before was like 13 pages but this is about 24 pages +. OMR I'm so happy about it but I apologize already for the poor grammar or spelling but well I wanted to get the chapter up today as your getting a special Easter treat from someone else to do with this story, lol. Well I hope my work paid off and this chapter is a continuation from the last one my sister did because it wouldn't make much sense if we left it like that so here we go. Enjoy I worked hard on this!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just a few DVDS, posters, videos, cards and Ra knows what else. We own the story but Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime series. There if that was to complex to understand here's the short version.

**WE DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! **

There now that clear lets get this chapter started!  
**  
Key  
**_Italics – _Flashback/Nightmare and also thoughts.  
**_Bold Italics – _**The paper fan of doom!  
**yamishipping** – scene divider.

**Chapter 2: Brownie Obsession Part 2 (Written by Yugi)**

Life.  
The essence that binds us all together.  
Some wonder where life will take us, either it will be a great adventure or a grave disaster, but in one lad's eyes…his life was going to get worse.

The crowd stood in a line, silence lingering in the darkening air as the setting sun began to fade. The residents of the area were gazing at the house that stood within the ash landscape it was situated in, two figures gazing out the windows, their eyes glowing hungrily, waiting for Brownie Boy to officially become their property. How did all this come to be? Why was such a big crowd just standing outside a large iron gate? It was almost as if they were separating Hell and Heaven. Only one poor innocent boy knew this (And the people who read the last chapter of course).

"No, you can't do this to me! I'm seventeen you hear, seventeen! An innocent bystander who's being forced to a punishment for a crime he didn't commit. Mum!"

A young teen with deep crimson eyes winced deeply as one of precious, yet unique, tri-coloured spikes of hair was harshly grabbed by his so called mother, meaning Monster Of The Highest Evil Ranks. The so called monster had a pleasant, yet fake smile plastered upon her pale face, her strides short but forceful, like any mum with a mission and hers was operation: Time to fly the nest.

The whole town watched the young man struggle, the faint breeze brushing across their cheeks as the mayor stood to the side, silently praying that this brave boy would survive and hopefully one day come back to his delightful town. After all he was only an elected official and the elections were soon coming up. He needed to have Yami's vote if he had any chance of beating the 6ft Brunette at being Mayor. He too just watched the struggle between son and mum, trying to keep his cool and not intervene as he did kind of enjoy the sight of the crimson-eyed boy in a skirt. Yes it's true, this village was full of homosexuals and no one really minded but that's not really the point at this moment; Yami is.

"Oww, oww…OWW! Ra damn it women, you're messing up the hair. THE HAIR! YOU HEAR ME!"

His mum sighed heavily as she stood near the gates, the silky yet pointy strands of tri-coloured hair gripped tightly in her hands.  
"Aww don't moan honey, you're a big boy now and I'm surprised your hair is so soft in such a messy state." She smiled sympathetically soon laughing softly as she pinched her son's cheeks, a growl emitting from the once proud seventeen year old.

"Stop it, I don't want to go!" Yami pouted slightly as he sulked, folding his arms and gazing at the skirt he was still wearing. '_Maybe I should have taken this off before I left the house_.' He shook his head and blinked slightly as he saw two shadows on the ground in front of him with pointy hair, chuckling at him. Yet no sound was heard, just a pair of wide, smirking grins that seemed etched onto the ground. He was soon brought out of his trance when he heard his monster, erm, mother's voice again.

"Yami dear, you look so cute! But I wouldn't say you were innocent and last time I checked you were a bi, or is it gay? Hmm, anyway…I remember when I walked in on you and what was his name…?"

"…shut up….."

"Oh the rich snob, that's it Snotty, Opps I mean Seto Kaiba. He was the guy who popped your cherry at that sweet age of 1…"

"SHUT UP!"

"But Sweety! You do know you were underage then, but I can see why he picked you. Look at you Cutey, you've got such a girly body! Bless you!" She smiled innocently as she started to pinch along his arms and legs.

"Mum, stop it….STOP IT!" Her son practically screamed as he yelped like a young puppy being injured for the first time, Yami's mum absent-mindedly lifting up his small, short brownie skirt. "Mum…. please stop" Yami fidgeted as he slapped her hands away, flustering as a few whistles were sent in his direction. (A.n: Right I hate the whole YamixSeto thing but when I asked people's opinion on who his past boyfriend was most people said Seto so it was them and not me. Plus you might think Yami was legal for sex but I did my research and I found out the legal age for two males to have sex was 21 which was when Yami and Seto 'slept' together but now the legal age is 16 and so Yami's mum is kind of behind in the times.)

He growled as his rich gem-like orbs narrowed into slits whilst exotic golden-like bangs brushed across his face as he sharply turned and began to walk towards the gates, looking like an ancient Pharaoh taking a walk towards his throne. Each step seeming like an inch closer to his destination as the soles of his shoes grazed along the ground, causing hundreds of eyes to fall upon him. Just like royalty would amongst their crowds, Yami held himself in a way that was more like a Pharaoh than a Brownie

His mum waved, a merry smile appearing as if she had done nothing wrong or out of the ordinary. Yami glanced back as he stretched his hand out and pressed a button on the gate. Expecting for the rusty rib-like doors to open.

'Sheesh, what kind of parent is she? I do not look like some kind of Ra damned girl, I have the proof in the packaging.' He smirked as a slight baritone chuckle slipped through his lips. "I bet she doesn't even care that I'm go – ING!"

No one had expected it, mainly as the ground they were on was grass, but somehow a hole had appeared from nowhere and swallowed the young male up.  
"Bye Honey." His mum smiled again as she turned around and began to walk back home, the other villagers just scanning the ground as the local priest prayed for the youths safety. One thing was for sure, they thought the tri coloured haired brownie would never be back again.

**YamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishipping (Yes this is a scene divider) **

Malik sighed heavily as he sunk deeper into the sofa, a slight scowl upon his tanned features after finding a huge quantity of a sticky yet sweet substance in his tea. "Damn 'Kura, I'll get you back later! Just you wait..." A smirk played at his lips as his eyes narrowed into lustful slits. "That's not going to be the only white substance I'm having tonight, BWAHAHAHA!" His mind wandered as thoughts of tri coloured hair and parting lips entered his mind, wanting, begging. Ra just the thought was making the Egyptian male squirm slightly and sink deeper into the seat he was in. "Just you wait my Brownie Boy I'll have you screaming -"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Wild lilac eyes snapped open from a lusting haze as his lap soon became heavier, a slight hiss escaping his mouth as the unexpected pressure of another body crushed him slightly. "What in Ra's name…? Oh…" A smirk hungrily appeared as he gazed up at the hole in the ceiling soon noticing rich ebony and crimson coming into his vision followed by strong lightning yellow. "Well, well, well. Looks like I'll be using this service more often." He leant forward and nuzzled the silent bundle in his lap, crimson eyes slowly opening.

"Wha-a…huh?"

Yami gazed around at his surroundings; glad at being greeted by the site of light instead of the pitch-black darkness he was engulfed in outside the gates. "I was…outside…" he looked around and shook his head slightly trying to remove the confusion that was still clouding his mind. He almost swore he could feel something gently nuzzling him but just thought that was his mind playing tricks on him, mentally growling as the reminder of him moving into a house with two weirdoes, I mean Mentally Challenged males soon became a reality.  
"Oh Ra!" His eyes widened as his exotic eyes fell upon the sites of a coffee table, one that was gazing at him in a frightened manner with wide stone eyes. "No…no…no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He leapt up, well planned too as he felt strong arms wrap around his slim waist, slowly caressing the skin that was peaking out from under a yellow shirt.

"Hmm…"

The Brownie shivered as a taunting breath glided over his ear, brushing over his flushing cheeks. "M-m-m-Malik? Bakura is that you?" Yami questioned as a faint chuckle echoed in the room, a tanned finger pressing against his lips. "You guessed right my little Uke, now how about we try and remake what happened last time Hmm?" He leant forward and captured Yami's lips with his own, startled crimson gazing into insane lilac orbs.

"MALIK!"

Both boys jumped up in surprise as a husky voice entered the room. Piercing dark brown staring at both of them as Malik fell back into sofa whilst Yami sprawled out on the coffee table his mouth flapping wildly like a fish out of water.

"Wah, he was! I was! It was…you're Bakura!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and folded his arms, smirking. "So glad you remember me. I was worried you might have forgotten about little old me." He laughed as Yami sat up trying to regain some sense as Malik just sat still, growling deeply at the white haired teen. "WHY IN RA'S NAME DID YOU DO THAT BAKURA! I HAD HIM SCREAMING-"

"Malik he was screaming because he just fell down a deep hole, falling out of the ceiling and then ending up in your lap. That's enough reason to make anyone scream."

"That's not the point! I had him right were I wanted him! Now what am I meant to do!" He snapped as he pointed to a cushion that was now covering over his lap.

"Well…" Bakura sniggered "The bathrooms available to use so chop chop, dinner will be ready soon." He winked as the taller tanned male stood up and began to storm towards the stairs, Yami still on the table watching and blinking rapidly. Bakura noticing this and smirked madly as he heard the psycho upstairs slam a door shut. Time for him to make his move.

"What's with him? He was a bit stiff wasn't he?"

A confused yet regal voice asked Bakura, a faint hint of naivety within each letter the baritone voice would say. The white haired boy turned to face Yami as he soon laughed, Ra Yami could be so innocent at times.

"Bakura? He was! The way he walked then wasn't healthy!"

The laughter died down as he sat down beside the Brownie, running a pale hand through Yamis exotic locks. "We'll he just had a bit of a problem that he needed to fix, that's all. Nice to know you care though, after all you are living with us now." Yami gazed up at the other boy, inching away slightly at the invading touch in his hair that was slowly massaging his scalp. "I guess…" His voice seemed a bit distant as he let out a heavy sigh, leaning closer to the body next to him; he had to admit he was enjoying the sensitive and soft fingers on his head now.

"Exactly."

Yami could only nod as he closed his eyes purring slightly at the contact his head was receiving. Bakura smiled at the slight, not a grin but a genuine friendly, warm smile. He wrapped his arms round Yami and lifted him up into his lap, a small glint flickering in his brown eyes. 'Heh, too easy. Malik just has to learn to be gentle and then look what happens.' The smile he once had now developing into a hungry smirk as Yami wiggled a bit. "This is nice…hmm…Bakura" He looked up and opened his lips, breathing a bit heavier as his eyes opened slowly. The said teen gulped a bit at the sight; here he was with a delectable brownie in his lap, lips breathlessly whispering his name whilst blood red orbs gazed at him. 'Ra I'm turning into Malik! Damn you Yami and your, Ra damned good looks and taunting lips. Oh!' Bakura blinked and lowered his head slightly, his and Yami's face inches apart as the other teens breath caressed his cheek. Slowly Bakura leaned further down as white and gold clashed upon their foreheads, lips barely touching each other until…

"What's for dinner then?"

Yami snapped out of his peace like trance and sat upright forgetting about how close Bakura was too him; until he heard a hiss of pain as his head made contact with the others lips, a faint speck of blood soon appearing. "Oh Bakura I'm sorry I didn't…" He was cut short as the sound of Malik's laughter overtopped his voice making Yami too scared to continue the sentence he had started.

"Serve's you right Bunny! Heh you said you wanted a bit of head and you got it! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yami sweatdropped and looked at Bakura soon inching away again as he saw the figures shoulders moving and a tongue dart out of his mouth, lapping up at the blood like a cat would at milk. A sinister chuckle slithered out of the boys' mouth as he stood up, walking up to the tanned teen and standing in front of him.

"…"

Yami just sat and stared at the pair as Bakura leant on the other teen his long white locks blocking out his face, which Yami was grateful for at this point, whilst Malik's eyes narrowed slightly. His laughter now dead as a faint husky whisper broke the silence.

"Malik…" Bakura's lips gently rubbed against his golden, pierced earlobe, letting out ghostly words. "Never…" He began to lick at the flesh slightly, suppressing a chuckle. "Ever…" Bakura began to suck and kiss along the others jaw line before his eyes locked on with his lovers. Brown met Lilac. Lust gazing deeply into Curiosity as Malik's brow rose.

" Never Interrupt Me Again!"

Malik blinked as the snarling toned words hit him whilst Bakura leapt forward and captured his lips with his fang like teeth.

"Bakura…"

Malik growled deeply in his throat as he stared at the boy in front of him, soon beginning to bite back, quite literally. Teeth pierced lips until they bonded together in a deep and bruising kiss. Hands began to wander whilst heavy breaths panted within each other's moist caverns, Tongues dueling for dominance silencing the faint moans.  
Bakura pulled away slightly, smiling as he saw blood running down the other's lips. Leaning forward he lapped up some of the coppery substance and then turned round on his heel, walking to the kitchen before gazing back at the flustered tanned and gob smacked Brownie.  
"It's steak." He winked as he disappeared, his hair flowing behind him leaving Yami and Malik alone.

(A.N: I hope everyone's happy there, yes this story contains Yaoi for that's what Yamishipping is. So as you can tell I have done Darkshipping, Clashshipping and now Psychoshipping and so I hope that falls into your taste somewhere. ; Don't worry it's going to be some more humor now, and then who knows.)

"Well Brownie how about we get started?"

"Huh?" Yami replied, still trying to get over what happened as he fidgeted uncomfortably on the table. "Steak?"

"Hmm?" Malik absentmindedly dabbed at the red pool forming around his torn lip, "Oh that's what we're eating for dinner." He brought out his tongue and began to lick at the blood, flicking some at the paling Brownie. "Hmm are you ill or something, you seem to be a bit pale." He walked over and sat in front of the teen, noticing a faint blob of his blood on the others face dribbling down.

"Er, I- I – you, you're…"

"You're stuttering?" He leant closer.

"You're bleeding!"

"What?" Malik smiled and then noticed the crimson pool by his lip. "Oh this! Heh don't worry your pretty…" He glanced down at the Brownies skirt, growling huskily and then making eye contact with Yami again, smirking. "Heads, about it." He laughed quietly as he saw the other male fidget more and saw the faintest shade of a blush settle on his cheeks.

"B-b-b.."

"No no Yami, it's M-m-m-mm Malik."

"Huh!" Yami looked at the other, pondering on what the tanned male meant.

"It's nothing Uke, nothing. But you know." He shuffled forward shortening the gap between the pair. "I've heard that Brownies learn about First Aid. Is this true?"

"Well, I do have a badge but I left that at home." Yami smiled slightly, puffing out his chest with his proud statement.

"Really?" Malik frowned deeply, rolling his eyes as he licked at the blood again whilst coating Yami in more of the red substance. _'Heh like I care…' _Thought the psycho Egyptian as he gazed at Yami again, noticing the crimson eyes getting narrower. "Hmm, well I heard that saliva is a great way to stop bleeding."

Yami's eyes narrowed more, a faint scowl peaking at the edges of his mouth.

"Let's see shall we." And in a blink of the eye Malik leaned towards the other teen his mouth coming in contact with the others… fist.

"What the fuck!" Malik growled as he stumbled back glaring at the Brownie whose fist was clenched dangerously. Yami's eyes looking like ruby slits, angrily starting at the tanned male whilst he spoke through clenched teeth. "Too Far!" He put his arm back at his side as he stood up and stepped away, walking towards the stairs.

"Oh what's this?" Malik stood up stalking after the shorter figure. "You actually fight back after all. I'm impressed!" He licked his lips again and chuckled. "I wonder what your like when you're a bad boy in bed and need to be…AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yami turned round sharply and lunged at the others chest with his feet, causing Malik to fly back. "I'm not a piece of meat you can have whenever you want you jerk!" He growled as he stood up and put his hand on his hip, stroking at the brown fabric whilst the other hand flicked his blonde bangs out of his eyesight. The tanned dazed male slowly picked himself off the floor, clutching at his chest whilst staring at disbelieve at the paler boy.

"Where... in … Ra's name… oww … did you..?"

"Oh that?" Yami smiled and folded his arms. "Another thing I have a badge for, handy isn't it. So don't think you can treat me like that got it?" he asked.

"Of course not, not much anyway." Malik grinned rubbing his dusty blonde spikes. "Makes it more interesting if the Uke can fight back." He licked his lips hungrily again as he saw the other figure blinking again, the childlike innocence back upon his handsome features as a deadly silence filled the room.

"Dinner Time!"

Both teens gazed towards the kitchen as the white haired bunny leant on the doorframe, speaks of blood over his body.

"Ra Bakura. What did you do? Murder someone or something?" His tanned lover asked as Yami gulped repeatedly.

"No I just cooked the meal."

"Butchered more like."

"Hmph, if your going to act like that all high and mighty Malik then your not getting any." Bakura smiled as he began to suck on his finger, licking and teasing at the copper liquid on his digit. His lover squirming again as his mouth hung open, Yami on the other hand was tilting his head whilst his bangs covered over his reddening face. _'I swear at times that brownie is weird. Hey wait a sec? Is he, no he can't be? Can he? ' _Bakura blinked, confused as his bat like bangs on his head quivered slightly. His Yami sense was tingling.

"So Yami would you like some?"

"Huh, m-m—me?" He shook his head trying to wipe away the faint pink in his cheeks, his answer soon given as a rumble emitted from his slim stomach. "Please." Came the nervous reply as he walked past Malik, gazing at him and smiling. "Sorry for hurting you earlier." He chuckled slightly "You're just too weird at times." And with a flick of his tri-coloured locks he was by the snowy haired teen side.

Bakura smiled as the figure stood next to him. "Good." His brown eyes gazed to the others figures waist, tilting his face. "Because I was slightly worried you don't eat at all." He questioned as he put his hands on the brownies waist, squeezing slightly causing the other male to yelp and shudder.

"Don't do that!" Yami yelped out, shuffling away from the touch and wrapping his arms around himself. "That tickles." He mumbled as he looked back at the others smirking face, glaring slightly. "What do you mean by I don't eat?"

The demonic bunny like male blinked again as he poked at the brownie again. "Well it's obvious what I mean, look at that." He poked again. "That's tiny! Do you have anything in there at all?" He asked as he leant forward and lifted up the yellow shirt, whistling happily.

"Whoa. He may not have a waist but Ra damn it does he have abs!" (A.n: Yes Ra damn it that smexy Yami has abs) Bakura exclaimed as Malik nodded his head rapidly, storming forwards to stand in front of the pair. Neither noticing the growling brownie.

Yami sighed as he picked up the box of brownies from a nearby table and smacked them both over the head, the lusting gaze in both their eyes now gone. "I told you before, you look don't touch! Animals, both of you." He shook his head and went into the other room towards their dinner.

"Wow!" Both psychos said in unison. " The Brownie bites back!" They cheered happily as they looked each other with the same smirk upon their faces. "This calls for something Malik." Bakura grinned as his bangs flapped wildly, his tanned lover nodding his head in agreement. "Manic Laughter!" Both boys took in a deep breath as the house was soon filled with a loud echo of 'Mwahahahahaha's' and 'Bwahahahahaha's!'.  
Yami stood in the kitchen, sweat dropping and gulping nervously. "Ra what have I gotten myself into."

**YamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishipping   
(An: I can't be bothered to describe the dinner for nothing really happens okay ; it's just a normal meal…but with Yamis.)**

Yami walked out of the dinning room, clutching his stomach tightly as his face held a faint shade of green, whilst the other two followed with a satisfied look.

"Ahh excellent cooking as always 'Kura. Your steak is extremely hard to beat." Malik muttered as he licked off the excess blood from around his mouth and fingers. "Hmm." He turned his gaze towards the Brownie and raised a brow suspiciously. "Hey, Yami?" He placed a tanned hand on the shorter ones shoulder turning him round slightly, gazing at the boys features.

Bakura ran his hands trough his white locks absentmindedly as he glanced at the other two, his lover and hopefully soon to be lover. "Was something wrong with my cooking. Everyone loves steak." He exclaimed in a proud state as his slightly red stained canines peeked from out from his mouth.

"Urgh…" Was all Yami could mutter before he fell forward slightly, landing against Maliks developed chest. Normally he would of tried to struggle but at the moment his stomach seeming to disagree if he moved too much. "What… was that?" he breathed out closing his eyes slightly in pain as he unconsciously snuggled closer to the warm body, the heat seeming to ease the aching sensation in his body. Malik blinked at the actions, not knowing to either hold the body closer or pull him away. "Yami?" he looked at Bakura confused.

"It was steak of course." Bakura blinked, confused as much as Malik was, soon standing next to his lover and glancing at the other male.

"Heh, I know that." Yami moaned as he clutched his stomach slightly. "I mean what was it like raw or something? Urgh I feel sick…" His blonde bangs covered his face, etching with pain as he buried his head more into Malik's chest.

"Humph. In fact it was, that's the best way to eat that meat." Bakura smiled as Malik began to rub Yami's back, slightly worried now, as the brownies face seemed to get greener at Bakura's statement. Yami raised his face slightly as his pain filled crimson orbs glanced at brown ones. "You're kidding me right?" he asked.

"No. Bakura never kids when it comes to steak." Malik replied, answering for his bunny like boyfriend.

"Do you know how dangerous that is!" Yami snapped, moaning afterwards and gripping tighter to the tanned figure he was leaning against. "I could get food poisoning you know, scratch that I've probably got it now!" he growled, closing his eyes and letting out a slight pain filled sigh.

"Me and Malik eat it all the time and we feel okay with it." Bakura mumbled, feeling slightly guilty for Yami. He began to run a finger through the tri coloured locks whilst Malik tended to the Brownies back hoping this would ease the pain slightly.

"Bakura, it's getting late." Malik glanced at the clock; it's hands ticking away slowly past 2 in the morning. "Maybe we should go to bed and sort him out." Glancing at the boy, now wrapped up in his arms, he felt a pang of guilt towards the shortest male.

"Great. I need some kip." Yami smiled slightly and edged away from the tanned chest. _'Hmm, that kind of felt… NO! Yami get a grip, you were leaning on a very, nice, comfy and developed chest. Insert slight drool here. WAH! It's the poisoning which seems to have now... Oww. Nope the pains still there. Guess I need some sleep, well it is past 2 so it might make sense. Ra what a day, strange I swear I am getting taller of a sudden and oh look I have another set of arms on me, Heh almost as pale as me. Hey wait a sec!' _

"WAHHHH!" Yami snapped out of his thinking faze and looked around rapidly, soon coming face to face with deep brown eyes. "Bakura?" He whispered as he looked back at the arms holding him up, wincing as the pain in his stomach decided to make itslef known again.  
A husky voice ticked against his ear. "Yeah it's me, don't move around too much okay don't want to hurt your body anymore." He asked as Yami nodded in agreement snuggling once again next the nearest source of heat, which happened to be Bakuras. "Why are you holding me?" Yami asked as Bakura moved towards the stairs, Malik no were to be seen.

"I'm holding you because one, you don't know were anything in this house is and two your ill and s as the nice host I am, I'm looking after you. Oh and Malik, he's gone upstairs to prepare the bedroom because well er … Heh."

"Why what's wrong with the room. It's fine as long as it's a, oww. Careful on the steps please!" Bakura nodded as Yami continued his voice seeming to drift off as he yawned. "As long as I have a bed it's fine." Once again the other male nodded soon standing outside a door with a faint glow of light around the edges. "We're here." He said as he kicked the door open, spotting Malik already sprawled out on the bed.  
Yami soon clambered out of Bakura's gentle hold and looked around the room, mainly shocked to see it looking relatively normal. A nicely made bed with plush cushions and some other various blankets of other fabrics spread over the top. Yami had to admit he hadn't expected such a big bed for just two people. His gaze traveled to the large cupboard opposite him. He would have to have a peek in there later, for the size of it made the teen think that Narnia could be have been at the back of it. He sighed heavily as the faint warm glow of the lamps light illuminated the dark purple curtains, a room seeming like royalty lived in there.

"Hmm?"

Yami's confused, yet curious, gaze came across a lone bonsai tree sitting upon a side cabinet. Two small branches were all that was on the tree trunk as the Brownie tilted his head. "How odd?" He lightly brushed his finger over one of the branches and blinked at how firm the plant was. Like a lover's relationship, a small simple bond, yet if anyone touched it they wouldn't have thought that the love between the pair could be so strong.

"It's our family tree."

Yami turned round, suddenly remembering he was not alone in the room. A faint pink spreading across his face as he felt slightly stupid and embarrassed for getting caught in such a calm state. He glanced at the one who spoke, Bakura, and watched him as he began to lightly sprinkle the plant with water, soon blinking as he saw the white haired male cut his finger and let a small drop of his blood drip into the tree's soil, a gently plop was heard as it landed.

"Why did you just do that?" He asked, more confused than ever as the third male walked up behind him and leant his body against Yami's, bringing his tanned arms round the slim body and letting a drop of his life essence drip on the plant's soil too.

"That, our dear Uke, is like Kura said: our family tree. It's been Bakura's and mine since we moved here. It was quite odd how this small, delicate plant could mean such a lot yet its appearance is so deceiving." He brought the smaller male's body closer and sighed into his tri-coloured hair, Bakura leaning against the wall. Both psycho males were now acting rather normal. "It only had a small bud when we brought it from the shop but as we both gave it a bit of our well, blood, it sprouted two branches." Malik continued, slowly rubbing caressing circles on Yami's stomach hoping it would ease the pain. (A.n: It works… My mum used to do that when I used to get really sick every January in the past.)

"That branch there..." Bakura pointed to the slightly smaller one of the two, small white flowers blooming on the dark brown twig like branch. "That's meant to be me." He smiled gently as he noticed Yami gazing intently at the plant.

"And so that one must be, Malik?" Questioned the shortest male, his crimson gaze now looking at a larger, bigger built branch. Some small yet sharp thorns encircling the tanned like branch.

"Yep." Malik chuckled into his ear as he entwined his hand with Yami's, the other male now shuffling uncomfortably as Bakura moved forward and stood in front of the pair. Yami seemed sandwiched between the taller males, his face feeling slightly warmer than before, his stomach seeming like it had butterflies in it. Must be the food poisoning again, he shook his head briefly and looked straight at deep mahogany eyes.

"Now as you're a new member to this household, you've got to offer yourself..." Bakura's husky voice said in authoritative tone. Yami's breath caught in his throat as the tanned figure, pressed deeply against his back, raised up his and Yami's locked hands, bringing one of the Brownies long slender digits towards Bakura's mouth.

"Wha?.. uh… I ..no.." Yami stuttered as he tried to shuffle back, only proceeding in rubbing against the bigger built Malik behind him, a pleasured chuckle echoing in his ear. "Don't worry Yami, it's not that bad." Malik whispered gently as he tried to control himself, still rubbing Yami's stomach.

"But I don't want to… Oww!" He moaned as he felt a fang puncture his finger's flesh, soon whimpering as the sting and the rising of blood, slowly squeezed out of the bite mark began to hurt. This just didn't feel like his day.

"There, there it's okay." Bakura cooed as he noticed the faint glistening of tears welling up in the corners of crimson eyes. He leant forward and lapped up the salty pearl like tears and moved Yami's finger to the plant, watching as a red blob dropped in the plant's soil, the roots sucking at the liquid hungrily.

"I'm sorry about that." Bakura mumbled as he placed a golden bang behind Yami's ear, the faint hint of pain still in his eyes. "You're family now, and so now you're one of us." He smiled gently as Malik's grip lessened from around the Brownie's waist, no matter how much Malik enjoyed that feeling.

Yami stepped away from the blonde haired psycho and gazed at his reddening finger. "You, you… You could have just asked." He gazed at the pair and blinked, looking back at his finger, soon finding a pair of lips circling the cut, Bakura's lips. Malik sitting and watching comfortably from the bed.

"Wha! Wha…what are you doing?" Yami shouted, flustering slightly as he shook his head rapidly. Was it him or was it getting hotter once again?

Yami just shuffled his feet nervously as he glanced away, hoping that the suction on his finger would soon leave. All too soon, he thought, Bakura's lips left his finger leaving once again Yami blinking confused, but not just because of Bakura sucking his finger.

"That should do now. Sorry about that though, I don't take you as the type who would willingly do something." Bakura smirked soon rubbing his head as a paper like object swatted him on the head. "What the fuck!" He questioned as once again he was hit on the head. "What in Ra's bloody name was that!" Bakura mumbled as he leapt back, the paper object once again about to smack him on the head. His brown gaze landed upon Yami's hand, which now had a paper fan in it.

"As we got told in Brownies, Scouts, Guides… Urgh whatever. Be Prepared." Yami smirked as the object vanished from his hand leaving Bakura pondering on whether Yami was actually normal or not.

"Well anyway." Malik cleared his throat, growling slightly at being ignored. "It's time for bed, it's late you know." He licked his lips hungrily whilst staring at the smaller males. Bakura giving the hungry look back to his boyfriend. Yami standing still, blinking until he scowled and hit both men on the head with The Paper Fan of Doom.

"OWW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both Malik and Bakura chuckled together as they licked their lips more about to open their mouths once to speak; that was until they glanced at the paper fan in Yami's hands, a not so happy look upon his face.

"Right." Yami sighed and rubbed his stomach, the pain once again deciding to make itself known. "…Anyway where's my bed?" He asked as he looked around the room. He remembered 'Kura, _'Wait when did I call him that? I mean Bakura… Urgh I really must be ill.' _Bakura had said this is where he was sleeping but there was one problem: there seemed to be only one bed. _'Hmm must be a mistake.'_ He thought, as he looked around the room once again, still spotting only one bed, which Malik was now patting eagerly. '_Oh…Ra…no…' _

"So are you coming into bed Yami?" Malik grinned, patting the spot next to him as he pulled off his shirt, leaving a fine display of muscles for Yami and a very happy bunny to see. Yami's face paling once again as he stared, Malik soon laughing deeply as his chest muscles rippled with the movement. _'Damn it's hot in here!' _Yami thought as he leapt forward and hit the blonde on the head with the paper fan once again, well tried to as his wrists were caught in a tight grip. "Nice try Ukey, but you'll have to hit me harder than that." Malik smiled as he saw Yami pout, soon spotting the Brownie's gaze looking at his body. "Hmm like what you see?" He asked, soon smirking as he saw the teen fluster and fidget once again. Bakura decided that now would be a good time to break the awkward scene up.

"Well Yami, you did say it was okay as long as you had a bed?" Bakura shrugged his shoulders and began to pull off his own top, showing of his slightly milky cream skin to the smallest male, soon beginning to discard his trousers; Malik already done so and now sitting there with just a pair of boxers.

Yami stood and stared now shaking his head once again, his wild hair now starting to resemble Malik's at the amount of movement it was receiving. "But…BUT! I didn't expect to be sharing with a pair of psycho's!" Yami mumbled soon yelping as he was picked up and dumped on the bed, his shirt seeming to have disappeared on the way. "Excuse me! DO YOU MIND! I HAVE RIGHTS, YOU CAN'T JUST TOSS ME!" Malik chuckled even more as he pulled off the Brownies skirt, growling like a hunter who had just found their prey. "You sure I can't just toss you right here and now?" he began to run his hand up Yami's inner thigh, Yami struggling to try and shuffle out of the way. _'Wah! Damn them and their bed. Why is it always so hard to move on a bed? Hmm. WAH OKAY YAMI DO SOMETHING THIS GUY IS PRACTICALLY...MEEP! _

**Hmmm… Here's a funny thought, why aren't you fighting back?**

Huh? Heh I'm thinking here right? Wait, did you just speak?**  
**  
**Well duh!**

…Shut it, meep! He's touching me. It's on me!

**Well fight back?**

Hey if you're meant to be me, help!  
**  
I am not you…**

huh?

**Hmm and this is why you're a third blonde.**  
**  
**Huh?…(long pause of silence) HEY!

**I am the paper fan of doom!**

Yeah right hello you're wasting my thinking time here, WAHH DID HE JUST?'

Yami snapped out of his thinking faze as a hand began to rub his behind, his face now matching the burgundy in his hair. Malik grinning like a hyena as he leaned closer to the smaller body, both males in boxers. Bakura on the other hand was just leaning on the bed watching, he had to admit for a guy who didn't know what an Uke was, he sure acted like one. He rubbed his head, yawning tiredly as he climbed forward and wrapped his arms round a tanned neck, his body leaning over the bigger, darker body of his lover. Yami clambered back out of the way soon ending up falling of the bed, his stomach still poking his mind trying to constantly remind the Brownie that the problem was still there.

"Well..." Bakura smiled whilst nuzzling into Malik's muscular neck, "We don't have any other beds so if you don't want to share with us then you could always sleep on the sofa." His brown orbs watching as Yami stood up and brushed himself off, running a hand through his now thoroughly messed up hair. "Well I…hmm?" Yami began to ponder in his head, _'Perverts or bed? Bed or Perverts? Hmm the perverts can be nice but they seem a bit well 'happy' at the moment and the bed does look comfy. Oh' _He still thought deeply until his face pulled a painful expression as he stumbled forward and fell into the comfy embrace of a soft mattress and marshmallow like pillows. Mewing like a kitten and snuggling tightly against the pillow, he soon felt a duvet being placed over his body, Yami opened an eye weakly seeing Malik lean back over to his own side of the bed as he sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, sleep and fatigue overtaking him. Yami's stomach in the end had decided that sleeping in the bed was more important than the perverts.  
  
**YamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishipping**** (A.n: next scene is a nightmare until the italics stop) **

_'The small, nakedfigure tossed and turned as blonde lightning like bangs clung to his face. Faint specks of sweat glistening on him as his breathing came out rough and ragged. His normally happy crimson eyes were clenched shut almost in pain as a taller figure straddled him, a rough hand tilting his neck up and meshing their lips together. A deep, rich chuckle echoed deeply in Yami's ear as the other body ran his hands over him, every touch seeming to burn and hurt him deeply. The other man paid no notice as he nipped upon the smaller male's neck, purple and shades of deep red surfacing on the flesh, Yami just whimpering and struggling as he felt a hand run across him harshly, lower than what he wanted. He didn't even want this, he cried it, and he screamed it yet the taller male paid no heed. Slowly the taller, slightly more built male lifted his head to meet and gaze deeply into now wide open, scared ruby depths. Is this how love was meant to be? That is what he told the young Yami… _

The one with Blue Eyes.'

Yami sat up startled, breathing heavily as he clung onto the closet thing to him trying to find some comfort from it. His fingers ran across the smooth surface of whatever he had grabbed hold of as he ran his other hand through his hair, now feeling slightly moist but he didn't care. He opened his eyes only slightly as he gazed at the surroundings, sighing thankfully that he wasn't where he thought he was. He never wanted to go back with him again. _'Why?' _He thought as he sighed, glad though that the pain in his stomach had now subsided. "It shouldn't have happened." Yami mumbled sadly to himself as he rubbed the object in his hands once again, finding it odd how it felt so warm and smooth, yet slightly firm at the same time. He could have sworn that it moved more into his grip. Yami shook his head not, bothered about it and slipped out of the bed, nearly tripping up on an article of clothing that had been dumped there. "Guess they are kind of messy." He whispered as he looked around in the darkness still trying to calm his beating heart that seemed to pound against his rib cage, spotting a dim light in another room he guessed might be the bathroom. He walked towards it, smiling slightly as his feet came in contact with cool tiles. Rubbing his neck and coughing slightly at how rough he was now feeling inside he turned on the tap and gazed around for a glass or cup for a drink. "Hmm, oh screw it." He sighed and dunked his head in the rapidly filling up sink bowl, smiling at the wet coolness that was caressing him gently.  
Air soon became a problem as he lifted his head back up and stopped the water flowing from the taps, small trickles of water trailing down his neck and over his developed chest. Running his hand though his hair once more and gazing in the mirror, he smiled faintly as he left the room and clambered back into the bed, only forgetting one thing.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bakura rubbed his sleepy eyes as he opened them weakly; adjusting to the little light there was. He half expected to see the wall or Malik but what he saw caused him to blink rapidly and soon a scream echoed in the bedroom. Yami was now on top of the tanned male whilst Bakura was laying next to Malik's side.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Yami and Bakura screamed in unison as they both shuffled and ended up in a tanned grip. Malik stared at the pair in his arms as he licked his lips, fully awake now and ready for action.

"Well, well, guess you two couldn't sleep probably huh? Did you want Mali to help then hmm?" he asked, running his hands along their bare chests as Bakura grinned back, Yami on the other hand whimpering.

"Please…don't." his voice asked meekly as he looked at the pair. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Yami screamed as he kicked them both harshly, Malik and Bakura sprawling on the floor completely naked. "I mean it, don't. Okay?" The Brownie growled madly as he lay back in the bed, snuggling deeper than before in the mattress, clenching his eyes shut as he sniffed slightly.

Bakura and Malik blinked in unison as they watched the other male get comfy once again. "How odd?" Malik whispered so only Bakura could hear, his white haired lover nodding in agreement. The both stood up and gazed at the tri-colour haired boy, slightly worried as they soon turned to each other.

"I guess it's the sofa for us Malik." Bakura smiled faintly as he took one last look at the Brownie and ran out the room, like a tombrobber escaping a chasing bolder. "And I claim dibs on the pillow" he chuckled as Malik still gazed at the Brownie, shaking his head and once again pulling the duvet up in a comforting manner around Yami, hoping that way he could tell the boy that him and 'Kura still cared and were not mad. Bakura's words soon made sense in his mind as he hurriedly chased after him. Oh this meant war! The battle for King of the Pillow shall now begin!

There they were, the White Haired Rabbit and the Pineapple Spiked Psycho, squaring up to each other in the living room as one lone, large sofa and one plush sapphire blue pillow carelessly placed on it was the cause of the lover's fight.

"Malik as much as I love you, I have every right to that pillow!" Bakura grinned, his sharp fang like canines sitting on his lip.

"So you think dear Bunny Boy, but if I remember I managed to grind you into that sofa easily." The psycho Malik laughed loudly as his lover narrowed his eyes. A deathly glare pointed his way as he frowned.

"So this has now become a lot more than a fight for a pillow has it?" Bakura questioned raising a brow as the other one nodded and grinned in reply.

"Indeed it has my little uke."

"I thought that was Brownie Boy upstairs?"

"But..." Malik sighed sadly, "Brownie Boy doesn't want to play."

Bakura glanced at Malik and began to blow at a stray white lock of hair that had fallen in front of his view. "Well I don't know, I guess you can't blame the lad." He said quietly, now feeling slightly worried about the tri-colour haired male. "He has had a busy day, I mean moving in with us and he did get ill…" He continued, his voice getting quieter as he thought to himself _'Which was my fault'_, Bakura shoulders dropped slightly as his tanned lover tilted his head and watched.

"Hmm Bakura?"

A silent 'hmm' was all he got I in reply as Bakura walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the naked body before him, burying his head in the crook of a muscular neck. Malik watched, baffled at the action but smiled as he began to lightly pet the soft white hair, like an owner stroking their pet rabbit.

"Bakura, do you think it's us? I mean do you think Yami might just want us to leave him alone?" The Egyptian questioned quietly, sighing as the echo of faint, calm breaths was heard, Bakura now fast asleep in his lover's warm embrace. Lilac eyes blinked as the owner held the pale body closer, laying his own darker body down on the sofa and pulling the other one on top. Guess Malik was the pillow for the night.

Malik inhaled the faint coconut fragrance in Bakura's hair and chuckled lightly, mumbling a whisper to himself. "This is the only time I'm letting you on top okay." He didn't expect an answer as his eyelids grew heavily and he wrapped his arms a bit firmer round the other body in hopes of providing warmth as the Pale and Tanned Teen soon feel into a blissful sleep.

Neither of them heard the faint footsteps or sniffs upon the lower stairs, crimson eyes glowing in the darkness.

"It's not you two."_  
_  
A faint regal voice said, laughing gently at the same time. "You just wouldn't understand." Yami mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the pair, surprised that as they slept it looked as if they weren't psychotic at all but actually quite…

_**'Hot? **_

What? Oh not you again!  
**  
You can't avoid the paper fan. **

I will when I get my hands on a shredder and no I don't find them…hot...

Hmm okay I believe you, just try telling that pretty red colour upon your face the same thing.

Huh, SHUT IT!'

"Stupid voice in head." He growled as he pulled the blanket out from behind him and laid it gently over the pair, smiling as he placed a stray white lock of Bakura's hair behind the owner's ear. "Sleep tight." Yami whispered as he leant forward and kissed them both on the forehead, blinking afterwards at his action.

What? Oh not you again!I will when I get my hands on a shredder and no I don't find them…hot...Huh, SHUT IT!'

"Huh?"

His crimson eyes looked puzzled whilst his breath got caught in his throat, soon turning around round sharply and running back up the stairs diving back under the bed covers. "This doesn't make any sense." Yami moaned as he closed his eyes again, pulling the covers around him tighter and joining the other two in the land of dreams.

**YamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishipping**

Morning soon came as the golden rays from Ra's light leaked in through the partly opened bedroom curtains, several items of discarded clothing and pillows scattered on the floor.Faint drops of water could be heard from another room, and it looked like the person who had occupied the now messed up bed was now in the bathroom. A faint wave of steam wafted from the tile floored room as faint pleasured sighs could be heard, followed by the echoes of water drips dying down, the shower door soon opening. Yami stepped out, a simple white towel wrapped around his waist as he rubbed his damp hair, the mixture of colours mixing together more than usual. A moan woke Yami out of his after shower state as he glanced at the mirror, rubbing his stomach lightly as the pain from yesterday had seemed to subside. Only that wasn't the thing that was plaguing his mind.

_'This is so, hmm... This really is confusing me.' _

He sighed heavily as he let the towel slip down his legs and pool at his feet, not caring about if the other two saw or not, he seemed to get the impression that the pair were late sleepers anyway. But soon enough the light draft seemed to get on the boy's nerves as he picked up the towel and began to dry himself off whilst walking back into the bedroom, groaning at the brightness of the sun and the mess that was scattered on the floor. "They really are something else." His crimson eyes soon spotted his Brownie skirt, cringing slightly he kicked it under the bed. "It's all your fault this happened." He scowled as he walked to the cupboard opening its oak doors, soon wishing he hadn't as he sweat dropped at the sight.

"Oh My Ra! What the hell?" His hands ran over the different outfits, acting like an innocent child finding his parents secrets. "Are they like some weird Bondage, Dressing up sort of people or what?" Yami chuckled and picked out a pair of back leather trousers, not bothering with a top for the moment. He looked thoughtfully at the item of clothing in his hand and smiled, liking how the smooth texture felt great against his skin. "Well I guess as they say, if you can't beat them, join them." He chuckled darkly as he shook his head, a deep red blush upon his face. "Damn they really are into some kinky shit…and worse of all, I think I like it."

Yami was soon snapped out of his thoughts as a knock was heard downstairs from the front door. "Who could that be at this hour? Heh, I'm surprised they even made it through that hell hole of a death trap out there." He quickly slipped on the leather trousers, not bothering about a pair of boxers or a top and walked slowly down the stairs, hoping not to wake up the sleeping couple.

Ding Dong!

"Hold on, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yami groaned as he opened the door, wincing as the harsh sunlight hit him fully on the face.

"Whoa, I don't think you're going to be the only one 'coming' sexy!"

_'Huh?' _Yami's eyes blinked rapidly, soon adjusting to the sunlight as he came face to face with a shoulder. _'Aww why do they always have to be taller than me?" _he pouted as his gaze drifted upwards, soon staring at a tanned teen with light purple eyes, his hair a golden colour that could resemble the sun.

"Something wrong Cutey?" The other figure asked, his voice seeming slightly sensual as he placed a hand under Yami's chin and lifted his face up to meet his, a soft 'Meep' admitting from the teens lips.

"N-n-n—nnnn…NO!" Yami stuttered as he pulled himself away from the other male, folding his arms in front of his bare chest, feeling slightly vulnerable. "Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Yami gulped slightly before stepping back, his back soon coming in contact with the wall.

"Me?" The other figure chucked, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm Marik of course, the neighbourhood's friendly postman." Marik smiled as he approached the smaller male, licking his lips. "And you would be?"

"Y-yyyy…The name's Yami, but sorry I've never heard of you before. I thought that the postman was like a girl?" He asked, puzzled but gulping again as Marik put a hand on either side of his head. _'I don't like how this is going. Damn he reminds me of Mali-kins. What the fuck! Now I've gone and given him a nickname... This is not right!' _

"Ah, it seems you heard wrong, Yami." Marik laughed as he let the name roll off his tongue. "I've been doing this job for a while now. Surely you've heard of me? You know… Postman Marik, Postman Marik, Postman Marik and his very hard cock." The tanned male grinned as he leant forward and rubbed himself against the smaller figure, Yami yelping and getting paler in the contact.

Marik just smiled lustfully as he continued the song, not hearing the faint movement from inside the house. "Early in the morning, just as day is dawning, he picks up all the hookers in the land… And it looks like I found a good one this morning." He leant forward and licked Yami's lips, the other figure now with wide eyes and seeming to have lost all abilities to speak.

'_No, please…not again.' _Yami shook his head as he felt the cold wetness run along his cheek, his hands now fully pinned against the brick wall of the house, his hips being grounded by the other's. The tears were slowly welling up in his red irises.

"MARIK! SPECIAL DELIVERY!"

No one saw it coming as a white blur flew out of the door and shoved the small tanned male away from Yami, the said teen gradually sliding down and sitting on the ground. Tanned arms slowly wrapped around his figure and hugged Yami slightly.

"Marik, brother! What a lovely surprise to see you here!"

**YamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishipping **

Brown eyes blinked slowly as a harsh beam of light reflected in his eye, the owner soon moaning as he stretched his stiff muscles wishing that maybe sleeping in the bed would've been nicer.

"Yami…."

The teen mumbled tiredly, still waking up slowly whilst the object below him still snoozed peacefully, his tanned arms wrapped around Bakura's body. "Malik? Malik, wake up sleepy head." Bakura smiled as he began to play with the blonde locks of hair above Malik's forehead, soon feeling another warmth on him. A blanket.

_'Odd I don't remember bringing this down? Nor did Malik.'_ Bakura shook his head as he felt a stirring from underneath him, soon gazing into tired lilac eyes. "Morning Love." A simple mumble was his reply as Malik closed his eyes again, hoping to drift back to sleep. "Lazy bastard." Bakura sighed as he leant down and kissed the tanned man, slowly grinding his bare hips against the others.

"Mmm…Kura."

Malik's eyes opened once again, this time slightly glazed over. His lips curved into a smirk as he pulled Bakura closer to him; instead he ended up tugging on the blanket. "Huh? Bakura how sweet of you." Malik chuckled gently. "You brought down a blanket to keep us warm, and I thought you didn't care."

"It wasn't me."

Malik sat still and blinked whilst Bakura laid back down on his lover's chest aimlessly flicking one of his lovers nubs. "I don't know, maybe it was well you know." His voice questioned, Malik still staring deeply into his Mahogany eyes.

"Who knows, anyway about time we get changed hey bunny boy?" The Egyptian smirked as he leapt up; Bakura yelping as he ended up sprawled naked on the floor. "Damn you 'Kura, now I've just got the urge to take you right here and now. Wait maybe I should." Malik leant forward but was stopped when he glanced at Bakura's hair, well more at the two bangs at the front that could be described like bat wings or rabbit ears; anyway at this current moment they seemed to be wiggling, standing fully erect upon the teens head.

"Er what's with your hair? Did you get something done to it, I like it."

Bakura growled slightly as his hair began to flap madly, the said teen soon suddenly jumping up and running up the stairs; leaving a bewildered naked Malik alone.

"Blody hell, you give a lover a compliment and yet they always get pissed off. I swear he acts like a bloody woman half the time! OWWW WHAT THE FUCK!" Malik rubbed his freshly slapped cheek as a fuming Bakura stood before him, now wearing a pair of jeans and a simple blue and white striped top. His mouth was curved into a smirk as two fangs protruded out of his mouth and rested upon his bottom lip. His hair was spiked up more then usual as the two bangs at the front now seemed living as the wiggled, flapped and jiggled around manically.

"Er Bakura what's wrong?"

"hmm…" Was the simple reply as Bakura's eyes glowed dimly, his face now turned into a scowl. "Don't call me a woman and something is defiantly wrong here."  
Malik just stood and blinked, not daring to open his mouth, he just continued to rub his injured cheek.

"Malik, My Yami sense is tingling!"

And with that sentence Bakura stormed out of the room, his hair flowing behind him as Malik soon heard the front door slam open.

"Ra that's not good." Malik laughed slightly as he began to make his way upstairs. "Better make myself look presentable, and when did 'Kura have a Yami sense? Hmm weird, I guess being Uke so many times as messed with his mind." He shrugged his shoulders and entered the bedroom putting on a simple pair of boxers. "Can't miss the fun can I!" he chuckled evilly as he sprinted down the stairs, missing a few of the steps and nearly tripping over several times only to come to the bottom step and see a fuming Bakura who was growling like a bull dog.

"MARIK! SPECIAL DELIVERY!"

_'Marik? Oh Ra no, this should be interesting.' _He laughed as he saw a white blur fly outside, wincing as he heard the contact of a fist meeting a jaw followed be what sounded like someone falling on the floor. "Hehehe, let's see the damage." Malik followed soon standing by the front door, a faint whimper coming from his left. "Hmm? Oh." He sighed and rubbed his head, moving to Yami and lightly wrapping his arms round the figure, the teen slowly glancing up at him.

"Malik, brother! What a lovely surprise to see you here!"

"Marik, you dumbass. I LIVE HERE!" Malik scowled as he saw Bakura licking at his knuckles, droplets of blood welling up on the skin. "Yeah so piss off." The white haired male growled, Marik just laughed and wiggled his hips whilst Yami clung tightly to the body wrapped around his, Malik's.

"Ah so you do but what's with the new piece of meat here? Looks mighty tasty would you mind if I…"

SMACK!

"Oww, Okay Bakura I get it, sheesh. What are you sexually frustrated or something?"

SMACK!

"Wah Malik how could you hit your own brother like that, I'm telling Ishizu!"

SMACK!

"OWW FOR RA'S FUCKING SAKE…. Oh Yami it was you, you can hit me all you want."

Yami blinked as the paper fan in his hand disappeared once again, soon feeling a pair of hands gripping onto his hips. One hand a milky white whilst the other an Egyptian tan. _'Kura? Mali? Huh…' _His crimson eyes glanced at the sides of him and saw the two said males, clinging to him tightly as if he was their property.

"Awww look at you three, you're like a couple already." Marik smiled, soon laughing as he saw the boys opposite him blush rapidly. _'Oh, I get it. Hehehe this could get very interesting.' _Marik rubbed his hands together and chuckled to himself, soon wandering into the house.

"Brother I'm hungry, hopefully you've got a good supply of food in here."

"Huh? Marik! Come back here! You're not eating with us." Malik felt a gentle tug at his arm, soon spotted a very blushed Yami gazing at him. "It's okay, Malik, Bakura he can eat with us, I can get to know you two better." He smiled faintly as he also began to make his way back in. "Thank you Mali-Chan, Kura-Chan for your help." And with that he followed Marik leaving a pair of extremely beet red teens behind him.

"Hey Yami wait up, we're coming to." And so all the household was about to have breakfast with a guest, Marik the neighbourhood's friendly postman.

**YamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishipping**_  
_  
Silence lingered around the table as the clatter of knives and forks could be heard, the smell of food emitting around the room as four people sat around a table, all now fully dressed and clean.

"What the hell is this?"

A male yelled as his brother from across the table sighed heavily, Yami was staring intently at the pair noticing the differences in their looks but when it came down to their personalities they were the same. _'I guess they think using the wrong head.' _

"Marik, we didn't even ask you to come round! Aren't you supposed to be working!"  
Marik dipped his fork in the gloopy substance Bakura had brought out, putting it in his mouth and then glancing at his older brother. "Mhm? Meh can't be asked. If I get fired I'll just screw the boss and then I've got a job again. Same as last time." He mumbled, continuing to eat. "Anyway big bro, what's with the newb? Hmm I never get to sleep round here." He pouted. "I can't believe you were having a bloody threesome without me! How could you we're the Ishtar brothers remember! Buy one get one free and all that sort of crap."

Yami's mouth seemed to widen at the younger brothers tone. "Err…" he stumbled as he thought maybe it was best just to eat, whatever it was, just hoping not to have a repeat of last night. Bakura on the other hand was glaring menacingly, his fork dipping into the bowl and also cracking the china lightly the breakfast was in.

"You really do piss me off like always." The white haired male scowled, his eyes narrowed into slits. "No one invited you, so get out." Marik staring blankly at him. "Aww what's the matter Hunny Bunny. Malik not screwing you enough? If you come with me I'll show you a real good time. I get that pretty little ass of yours whi-"

TWACK!

Marik winced as his head suddenly felt a surge of pain, his gaze falling upon the male with tri-coloured hair, a paper fan in his hand.

"I'm e..I'm.. er..well I, you see, I didn't like what you were saying." Crimson eyes averted away from the heated stare he was getting from the younger Ishtar brother, the oldest brother sitting there smirking eating his porridge. Bakura blinking surprised that Yami did that for him, soon leaving the room to do some washing up.

"So let me guess hot stuff, you don't want me hitting your precious bunny." Marik smirked, _'Oh this is fun.' _He sniggered as he stood up and walked to the smaller male, Yami stumbling back and landing in his seat. "For someone so small they do pack a wallop. Tell me did you have fun." Marik smiled as he slipped onto the leather-clad legs. "Did they do this?" His tongue darted out and licked the shell of Yamis earlobe, ruby orbs clenching shut. "Or maybe this?" The tanned body began to slowly rub himself against the other, Yami's head shaking as a faint mumble admitted from his mouth. "m..mmm…Malik."

The said male's cheeks warmed up rapidly as he stopped eating and glanced at his brother and the paler man, his cheeks looking now slightly flustered as his lips parted. _'Did he just? No he didn't? He couldn't of.' _

"Hows it feel hmm?" The younger Ishtar questioned gazing at Yami's features, his face seeming to struggle on what emotion it should be showing. "You like it huh? But you got something wrong, I'm not Malik."  
Yami's eyes were still shut his mind in a spin as he couldn't focus on any of his senses.

"Ba-..mm.-Bakura?"

Marik smiled gently as he leant his lips against Yami's ear whispering silently. "No, it's not." His hand running down the blacktopped chest as Yami's breath hitched slightly. Malik stood up quickly as his face glowed pink, now feeling lightly uncomfortable in his trousers, Bakura soon poking his head out of the kitchen and having the same problem.

"You love them, don't you?"  
**  
**Red iris snapped open as he saw the other two males pick up Marik and throw him across the room, his senses now returned back to normal as he shivered slightly.

"Yami-Chan? You alright?" Bakura asked hugging the boy unexpectedly, a soft hand running through his exotic locks. Bakura's face now a cherry red.

"Kura? You called me..."

"Yami-Chan!" The older Ishtar brother called, his face also red, soon tackled the pair. "You two called me, something. Cute" Yami stuttered as his face also flushed, his heart pounding whilst butterflies flew in his stomach. _'I've felt this before, I know I have…round them.' _He shook his head as he smiled at the pair, hugging them both. "Thank you Kura-Chan, Mali-Chan, again."

"So my work is done." The three pair of eyes looked at Marik, who was now supporting a cut along his cheek. "I Marik the…"

"Sexual Frustrated Bastard!"

"I heard that Kury!" He pouted. "No. I, Marik the Neighbourhood's friendly postman, have done my mission and succeeded in sending you three the delivery of Love!" he smiled proudly as the three teens sweatdropped, all of them soon standing up and approaching the proud teen.

"That is the worse pile of rubbish I've heard from your mouth brother." Malik frowned as he cracked his knuckles, Bakura and Yami standing either side of him.

"You mean your idea of delivery is practically dry humping or even nearly raping our Yami!" Bakura scowled as his hair became wilder, his bat like bangs standing fully erect again. "My Yami sense is tingling!" he chuckled as he pulled the said teen closer to him. Yami chuckling darkly causing the other two to stare at him surprised.

"Hehe, I guess you did serve a purpose but now you really must be leaving." Yami licked his lips, smirking as he rose up his paper fan, his crimson eyes glowing. "Marik how do you feel about Air Mail?"

"Hmm, Air Mail? Well it's quicker and slightly more expensive, but why do you ask?"

Yami laughed once again, Bakura and Malik still staring at him as he smiled. "Bye Marik." He waved as he swung the paper fan at him, Marik flying out of the window at a high speed.

"What the..." Bakura blinked.

"FUCK!" Malik smiled and laughed loudly.

Bakura and Malik chuckled happily as they glanced at the tri-coloured haired boy, Marik now flying around outside. They sighed sweetly as they saw Yami blink rapidly and blush.

"I'm er, well er.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I er, well he did do things and." Yami stuttered, shaking his head and hiding the fan once more.

"Hush." Bakura smiled as he placed a finger to the brownies lips, silencing the panicking teen. "You did the right thing, nothing to worry about." Yami nodded in response and shuffled nervously, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around more then before.

"Bakura, Malik. I-i..i--.i.. I have something to tell you." Brown and Lilac eyes stared at the teen as he moved trying to avoid the awkward silence. "Ever since I've been here, I've been happy. Really Happy and I enjoy being here but, I. I. Hmm, I have kind of started getting feelings." He sniffed gently, finding it easier glancing at the floor whilst talking. "Malik, Bakura I think. No. I do. I-"  
But he was cut off as a pair of lips enclosed around his, soft yet dominate as Yami closed his eyes and kissed back, moaning at the tingling in his mouth. Tongues swirling as a pair of pale arms wrapped around a tanned neck, Bakura smirking hungrily as he watched the show.

Air was soon needed as Malik leant back from the kiss, Yami snapping out of his daze, a sly smile upon his face. The pair glanced at Bakura who simply nodded, throwing off his striped shirt. "Maybe we should take this upstairs? Hmm." He wiggled his hips slightly as Yami nodded eagerly blinking as he saw his black top that he was wearing fly past him and land on the floor. Malik licking his lips as the buldge in his trousers began to be noticed.

"Yeah lets." Yami smiled as he leapt at Bakura and locked their lips together, Malik soon scooping them up in his arms and taking them upstairs, shutting the bedroom door and leaving them three alone in their own love making.

**YamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishippingYamishipping **

She smiled as she walked up to the house that was surrounded by a dead forest. After leaving her son with them for a day or so she thought it might be time to check up on them.

"Hmm hope Yami's okay." She smiled as she stood by the door, noticing it unlocked and partly opened. "How odd?" she blinked and shrugged her shoulders as she walked inside, nearly tripping as her foot got caught in a blacktop that was discarded on the floor. "How messy." She frowned, throwing the top into the living room, soon spotting more items of clothing draping on the stairs, leaving a trail upstairs.

"What in Gods name?"

Shaking her head she followed the trail, soon stopping at a door that only let a little crack light shine through, faint sounds of breathing coming from inside. Opening the door slightly she poked her head inside, soon smiling at the site.  
Yami was curled up in the middle of the bed his head resting on Bakura chest, the covers spread over his naked waist, well she guessed he was naked as she then glanced at Malik his whole body exposed. His muscular arms wrapped around Bakura and Yami protectively as the white haired male rested his head on Malik's shoulder, all three of them snuggled tightly against each other, their naked bodies shining dimly with a light sweat.

"I knew it, I'm happy for you. Yami." She smiled as she heard a faint mumble from the trio. Thinking it was best to leave them alone she walked into the room and closed the curtains, the full moon now shining brightly in the sky.  
Mrs Muto began to walk back out of the room quietly until her plumish coloured eyes saw a lone bonsai plant in the corner, two branches growing on the thick trunk.

"Wait a sec." She blinked as she turned the plant around slightly, gasping as she saw another branch, one that was growing with yellow leaves that faded to red at the tips.

"It's beautiful." She smiled as she looked at the plant fully, the three branches which were different lengths but with delicate flowers over them, each in a unique design; the spiky thorns, the soft white flowers and now beautiful fiery leaves. A stir was heard from behind her as she put the plant back down, all three branches now in full view as she crept out of the room and shut the door; whispering a loving 'goodbye and goodnight' to all three of them.

Crimson eyes opened slightly at the sound of the door closing, a smile spreading on his face as he glanced at either side of him, his lovers were there sleeping peacefully and holding him in a protective embrace. Memories of what happened earlier flashed back in Yami's mind as he smirked soon yawning as his body urged for him to go and get back to sleep. Yami chuckled noticing the plant in the faint light and tilted his head. _'I guess, I'm family now.' _He mumbled tiredly as he laid his head back down on Bakura's chest, rubbing his ruby orbs and then closing them. The smile still on his face as he opened his mouth one more time that night.

"Bakura, Malik. I love you."  
**  
(End of Chapter) **

Yugi: Urgh, finally finished after 3-4 months! Heh sorry about the grammar and spelling once again but once this is up I'll re-check it with two of my Beta readers (Chen and Lia) and then I'll just update it. Okay. I hope you liked it and yes the rating went up due to language and some scenes but come on do you really think with 3 Yamis that they could possibly be in a fic lower then a M. Lol anyway I hoped you liked it so read and review for now you get a Easter treat for a friend of ours has written the next chapter for today. That's the reason why I had to stay up till 2 last night to get this chapter finished. Hehe so enjoy and thanks once again, Maybe review both chapters so then we know what you liked and didn't please. It would make Mai, our friend feel and me happy. That's all see yas and remember if you get confused here's a note.

This story is meant to be random and a Au. So some chapters might be the 3 Yamis like in the past, some might be of them being different people whilst others may have them referencing to their ancient past whilst some might not. That's why the fiction's called 'The Randomness of Yamishipping.' So yeah that should make sense now, remember R & R.

Baa Bye

Yugi


	3. Chapter 3

**The Randomness of Yamishipping  
**  
Hello everyone! This is S. Chensu with a guest chapter in Yugi and Mai's great yamishipping story, specifically for Easter. I hope you all like it, don't be too hard, this will be the first thing I've published in about eight months…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything affiliated with Yu-Gi-Oh, including characters and plot. I also don't own 'Angel' by Massive Attack or 'Holier than Thou' by Metallica. However I do own the story.

**Warning**: This is yaoi blah, blah, blah. A small amount of smex in it as well as foul language and the usual things associated with the yamis. The only other things I can think of is a part of this may seem like I'm being rude about religion, specifically Christianity (Since Easter is a Christian holiday) but please don't take it seriously and please don't report me for the songs. I know, no lyrics, but it was the only way I could show the change of mood.

**Note**: **-------** is a divider in a scene and italics is a letter/lyric.

That's all for now folks. Remember to be kind in your comments!

**

* * *

Easter one-shot  
**

Yami cracked an eye open, the continual banging noise jabbing into his mind. He frowned before stretching, wondering who would be knocking on their door at this ridiculously early hour. Unsure as to what the time actually was, he leant over the body lying beside him, wrinkling his nose slightly at the smell before focusing on the small clock that was on the bedside table. It read 11:00 am. Well it wasn't that early then.

Realising that the banging was still going on, he clambered over various limbs, not caring when the body cursed at him for kicking it in the side. Retorting that it needed to wash before talking to him, Yami grabbed a pair of trousers and yanked them on before walking quickly down the stairs. He noticed as he did so that he had picked up a pair that weren't his, only after he had nearly tripped over the ends of them of course. Sighing at the fact he was shorter than the other occupants of the house, he finally made it to the front door, yanking it open to stop the banging.

He stared for a moment at the figure standing in the doorway before smirking and glancing up the stairs to where the bedroom he had been in was. Oh this was going to be too funny…

**-------**

THWAK!

Bakura's eyes shot open, panic clouding his mind for a moment as he wondered what the noise was and why his head suddenly hurt. Putting the two together, he glanced upwards and noticed Yami towering over him, paper fan in hand. Bakura frowned at this rare sight (Yami towering over him, not Yami hitting him with that dratted fan) and attempted a coherent sentence to ask him what the hell he had done this time. Although Yami didn't always need a reason to hit him, he seemed to have quite a penchant for it anyway…

"I haven't even been awake for the last few hours and still I manage to do something wrong!" Bakura snapped irritably, rubbing his head. "What is it now?"

"Oh nothing love, there's someone at the door for you that's all." Yami said cheerfully, grinning at how he had already managed to wind the past tombrobber up without too much effort.

"Well tell them to go away! Who the hell would want to see me when they KNOW I HATE MORNINGS!" Bakura sat up as he yelled the last words, only to get a torrent of foul language in response.

THWAK!

The creator of the…interesting…words growled slightly before rolling over and going back to sleep, continuing to mutter. Yami tapped the fan against his arm before turning back to Bakura who was now looking for his trousers. Not able to find them, he glanced up at Yami, blinking as his finally found them, although not in the place he had expected.

"Hmm, they look good on you…" Bakura commented, glancing downwards. "But I think they're a bit too long…"

Grinning at the words that he knew would get Yami fired up, Bakura nimbly hopped off the bed and ran to the cupboard to grab another pair before running out of the room and away from the now mad Yami. Ah, revenge was sweet…

Only Bakura didn't realise that the joke was him as he walked down the stairs, his focus back on the visitor. Who could it be? Hearing movements from the living room, he got to the bottom of the stairs and headed across the hall. He stopped at the doorway, a mixture of surprise, horror and rage on his face as the thing leapt towards him. He opened his mouth to scream but was stopped by the creature tackling and forcing him to the ground, causing the air to escape from his lungs.

As soon as Bakura got his breath back, he opened his mouth once more and soon a roar filled the house. It seemed that soon the whole of Domino would know who the visitor was…

**-------**

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI!"**

The Eye of Ra started to glow on Malik's forehead as he finally opened his eyes, ready to send the person who had dared to interrupt his sleep on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm as he sat up. But his plan was temporarily forgotten when he heard the sound of hysterical laughter from his left hand side and glancing over, he noticed Yami gripping his sides and struggling to breathe as he continued to chortle.

"Do I want to know?" Malik asked, slightly taken aback by the tri-colour haired teen's emotions. He had never known Yami to be so amused by something in all the time they had been together. Yami managed to stop laughing long enough to consider Malik's question before starting to snigger again.

"Oh when you know what's happened you'll be laughing too!" And with that he gave up the struggle to speak, the need to breathe more important as he continued to…cackle!

Malik was now seriously worried. Sure, he cackled and Bakura did too but he was pretty sure Yami had never ever laughed so evilly. Now extremely curious about what could get Yami so worked up, he glanced around the room and noticed for the first time that Bakura wasn't in the room.

"Erm…Yami…where is Bakura?" For some strange reason this caused Yami to sway so suddenly that he fell over, tears now streaming down his face. Coming to the conclusion that Bakura must be involved in whatever was going on, Malik decided to investigate where the yelling had come from. Now he thought about it, the voice had sounded a lot like Bakura's…

Groping around for clothes, he stood up and got dressed quickly before grabbing Yami and dragging him out of the room. He didn't seem to mind too much, although that could have been because he was still too hysterical to notice. Walking down the stairs, Malik could see that a commotion was going on in the living room and decided this was where Bakura was.

Staring into the living room, Malik suddenly realised what Yami had found so funny. So he joined in with Yami and their screams of laughter soon filled the room as they leant on each other for support, watching as Funny Bunny chased Bakura around…

**-------**

Bakura paused to glare at them for daring to just stand there and make fun of him before once more finding himself unable to breathe as he was crushed to death in what was supposed to be a hug but felt more like his organs were being squeezed out of both ends.

"BUNNY KURY!" And before he knew it a big wet, sloppy kiss had been planted on his face. Hearing that the laughter still hadn't stopped, he screamed in frustration and pointed at them.

"Stop laughing at me and get this thing off!"

"I'm sorry Kura but you two just look so cute together!" Yami's comment caused Bakura to growl loudly. The fact that Yami squealed didn't help at all.

"IT'S NOT CUTE, IT'S DISTURBING!" Bakura snapped, pouting and trying to push Funny Bunny off of him with very little success. "Damn Pegasus for bringing this freak to life…" He muttered, trying not to notice that Funny Bunny suddenly looked mad. He wasn't nice when he was mad.

Yami sighed at the two figures before him, deciding that maybe it was time to get the situation under control. After all the living room was actually nice and tidy for once and he didn't want it messed up again so soon. Especially as he had had to bribe Malik with the promise that he would be uke in order to get him to go anywhere near the Hoover. He winced slightly, remembering last night.

"So…why don't you come and sit down Funny Bunny? It seems a bit rude to make you stand up after all." Bakura glared at Yami, wondering why the hell he was being so nice to the freak. Yami merely ignored him and grinned, watching the reaction on the pink rabbit's face.

"Oh yes please Yami-boy!" Funny Bunny bounced across the room to the sofa, still holding onto Bakura who started yelling about being dragged everywhere. Soon the two of them had arranged themselves so that Bakura was leaning away from Funny Bunny while he stroked the thief's hair in a slow, contented way.

"What are you doing here then Funny Bunny? I mean, not that isn't nice to see you and all, it just seems a bit…random, that's all." Malik looked confused and frowned further when the animal merely pointed to a basket full of eggs before proceeding to plait Bakura's hair. "Eggs in a basket? Is this another modern custom thing?" He sighed at the thought of yet another celebration that Marik hadn't bothered telling him about. It didn't matter if he had been stuck in a cave, it was still his fault Ra damn it!

"I don't know what you're complaining about, you weren't born 5000 years ago were you?" Yami pointed out and then thought about the eggs in a basket thing. "Wait…I remember Yugi mentioning something about this. He said there was a bunny that gives out eggs and also there's someone who got nailed to a roll…?" Suddenly realising how odd that sounded, Yami laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"Right…" Deciding to ignore Yami for the moment, Malik turned back to Funny Bunny. "So you're supposed to be this Easter bunny thing then?"

"Yes indeedies Pineapple Man!" Funny Bunny suddenly jumped up, yanking on Bakura's hair by accident.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Bakura howled in pain, screeching once he had realised he now had two plaits. "And what the fuck have you done with my hair!"

THWAK!

"We'll be having none of that sort of language around here Bakura." Yami stated sternly before the fan mysteriously vanished once more.

"How does he do that!"

Bakura's exclamation was ignored as Funny Bunny reached for the basket of confectionary, glancing into it briefly before picking out three large brightly coloured eggs and passing one to each yami.

"Wow…thank you Funny Bunny." Yami's eyes lit up at the colours on the foil, before noticing a small tag on the side. "Dear Yami-boy, Happy Easter! Love Pegasus…" Yami gulped slightly at the kisses at the bottom before hesitantly placing the egg on the table.

"Sheesh, Pegasus is obsessed with you…" Malik muttered, looking at the tag that was on his egg, although he didn't say what was on it out loud. "So…thanks I suppose."

Bakura meanwhile glared at his tag, reminding himself to kill Pegasus next time he saw him. That man was just sick! But soon he noticed that Yami was watching him carefully and he looked up, frowning.

"And what do you say Bakura?"

"Erm…damn you for plaiting up my hair and giving me what is basically an invitation for a 'good time' with the nightmare 'master and slave' pairing?" Glimpsing the fan making a sudden appearance behind Yami's back, Bakura gulped and sighed, looking back to Funny Bunny. "Fine. Thank you for giving me this oh so wonderful egg-"

THWAK!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! I SWEAR I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR DAMAGES YAMI!" Bakura practically screeched, jumping up and down on the spot in anger.

"That was for being insincere Kura." Yami retorted smugly before turning to Funny Bunny. "I suppose you have to go now right?"

"Yes that's right Yami-boy but don't worry, we'll play soon!" The rabbit giggled before hopping across the room and kissing Bakura once more. "Love you Bunny Kury!"

"Yeah and I hate you too…" Bakura muttered, now wiping his mouth, although as usual, no one took any notice of him.

"And bye-bye to you too Pineapple Man!"

And with that Funny Bunny picked up his basket and disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a maniacal laugh. By now Bakura was twitching and Yami sighed, bracing himself for the torrent of abuse he KNEW was just about to fall on him. But none came. Glancing at Bakura, it was almost like he had been frozen, unable to move apart from the rapid movement of his chest.

"Um…Kura?" Yami asked, stepping forward so that if necessary, he could hit him with the fan again.

"I feel…dirty…" Bakura finally replied, starting to rub his arms frantically, like he was trying to remove invisible germs from them.

"Kura love, you ARE dirty…" Malik leered, causing Yami to snort with laughter. He covered his mouth quickly and coughed, slightly guilty at finding the situation funny but it was just so TYPICAL of Malik to say something like that. It didn't seem to matter though since Bakura hadn't apparently heard Malik's comment anyway.

"I can't believe it…FUNNY BUNNY GROPED ME!" Bakura let out a rather girly scream before running out of the room. "I MUST BE CLEANSED!" Was all they heard as Bakura thundered up the stairs, presumably towards the bathroom.

"Well…I must say that's the strangest thing that's happened here for a while…" Malik commented before yawning loudly and stretching. "Anyways, I'm off back to bed now."

"BED!" Yami yelled. "Malik, it's nearly midday!"

"Yeah and it's also a Sunday. It would go against everything I believed in if I was to actually do anything before at least three this afternoon." Malik argued, shrugging his shoulders as though saying 'and there's nothing you can do to change my mind'.

"Malik, that's just a poor attempt at you covering up the fact that you're a lazy bastard." Yami stated, crossing his arms.

"Yep, basically." Malik grinned and moved to the entrance of the room, waving back at Yami. "See you later then."

Yami watched Malik leave the room and sighed at his lover's laziness. He knew Malik was telling the truth and that there was no point in trying to force him out of bed. Glancing at the three chocolate eggs, he wondered what to do with them before deciding that putting them in the fridge would be best for now. There was no point in letting them melt.

Picking them up, Yami walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, looking inside to find a space for them. After he had put two of them away he suddenly realised there was no space for the third one. His eyes flicked over the various food stuffs on the shelves and soon found something that raised his interest: a box of strawberries. Glancing from his egg to the strawberries and back again, he came up with a plan that would incorporate the both of them: eating them.

Taking out a saucepan from a cupboard and placing it on the cooker, he put a low heat on before setting to the task of unwrapping the egg. He did so carefully, not wanting to rip the highly decorated foil. He even kept the tag, although he wasn't sure why. Probably to wind Malik and Bakura up with. The foil was soon smoothed out and left on the table while Yami broke the egg up into smaller pieces so that it would all fit in the saucepan.

Soon the chocolate was starting to melt, becoming a smooth liquid which coated the bottom of the saucepan. As small bubbles appeared on the surface, tendrils of a delicious chocolate scent wafted upwards where Yami breathed them in and grinned, his mouth watering at the thought of eating the rich substance.

As soon there were no lumps left, Yami took it off the heat and got a bowl out to put the chocolate in, at the same time taking the lid off the box of strawberries. Pouring the chocolate into the bowl, Yami waited for it all to fall in, listening to the glooping sound it made before wiping up the remains with his finger and licking it all off. He could already feel the affects of the chocolate, a smile settling on his face as he turned the cooker off and headed back into the living room with his treats.

Getting himself comfortable on the sofa, Yami found the remote control for the stereo and turned it on, pleased that his CD was still in there and not thrown out like some of his others had been. Skipping forward to the third track and setting it to 'repeat', Yami slid downwards on the sofa so he was lying down before picking up a strawberry and dipping it in to the chocolate, barely moaning as the combined taste of sweet and rich hit his taste buds.

The song started and as the base hit Yami's ears, he closed his eyes and let it wash over him, his heart soon matching the pace of the song; slow and thoughtful.

_You, are my angel…_

As the words continued to pour from the speakers, Yami felt himself become more and more relaxed. It was as though the song was caressing him, lulling him into a state where he had no thoughts, no wishes, no desires. The process of eating soon became a reflex, there was no need to concern himself with such things.

The song started again and Yami sighed, feeling himself getting drowsy. He didn't know why he would be feeling so sleepy at this time of day but then maybe it was the song that was making him feel like this. He suddenly realised there were no strawberries left and sighed once more, feeling hungry.

Yami suddenly felt like he was having a heart attack and sat up, the sudden appearance of drums crashing into his skull and quickly breaking apart any peace that he had felt before. He looked at the man staring before him and frowned, feeling very pissed off at being scared like that.

_No more, the crap rolls out your mouth again!_

Bakura grinned down at the obviously enraged Yami, his eyes flickering over the remains of the strawberries and chocolate. Raising an eyebrow at this, Bakura stepped forward and picked up the bowl, scrapping away some of the chocolate before licking his finger slowly, watching Yami at the same time.

As though suddenly brought to life, Yami leapt forward and grabbed Bakura, wrestling the bowl from him and hugging it to himself as though it was something precious to him. Bakura frowned, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Kura, why the hell did you do that? You really scared me you know!" Yami yelled, mainly so he could get himself heard over the music.

"Payback for earlier…" Bakura replied, taking the control and turning the music off.

"PAYBACK!" Yami seemed unable to believe this and sat back down on the sofa, still cradling the bowl of chocolate.

"I'm sorry love but it was funny." Bakura pointed out as he sidled up to Yami, beginning to nuzzle his neck.

Yami's response was to growl and turn to Bakura, pushing him over suddenly. Bakura blinked in surprise as he felt his back hit the sofa but felt even more so when Yami straddled him, a smirk on his face as he leant closer to Bakura so he could whisper in his ear.

"You're going to regret doing that you know…"

Before Bakura could ask why, he felt Yami's lips on his own. But not just a light press, it was like a flood trying to break through his lips and into his mouth and he gladly conceded, moaning at the same time. Yami felt so alive and shivered as he reached over to the bowl, coating his fingers before breaking contact with Bakura.

Bakura meanwhile felt completely shocked at the way Yami was acting. He hadn't been this forceful or dominating for a long time and damn, he loved it! Not that he would ever let Yami know that of course. Watching him to find out what he would do next, all he glimpsed was fingers moving towards his mouth before a felt a coolness running over his lips. He frowned, wondering what Yami had just done when he saw Yami licking his fingers. Realising there was chocolate on his lips, he went to lick it off but stop when Yami kissed him again, licking up the chocolate on his mouth. Bakura's lips tingled and he willingly opened his mouth, moaning once more when he tasted the sudden influx of chocolate.

Soon Yami was licking up and down his throat, biting occasionally to produce the most wonderful sounds from Bakura. Yami smirked, enjoying the fact that he was controlling Bakura like this and that he was enjoying himself so much too.

"Yami…please more…" Bakura whispered and Yami sat up slightly, watching Bakura's flushed face, his lips part slightly so that he could get more air into his lungs.

"Hmm, ok then, seeing as I'm in such a nice mood." This made Bakura growl but Yami merely ignored this, smiling slightly as he sat up and helped Bakura get his t-shirt off.

Soon it was on the floor and after keeping eye contact with Bakura for a moment, who was watching him, Yami leant down and quickly licked one of his nipples. Bakura threw his head back, gasping loudly as he closed his eyes, drowning in the sensations he was feeling. He could feel the coldness of the chocolate moving across his chest and soon a tongue followed haphazardly, the sudden heat seeming to set his skin on fire. But soon it stopped and Bakura's eyes flew open, staring at Yami with unasked questions on his tongue.

"Do you want me to go further?" Yami whispered huskily, tracing a line down his stomach towards his trousers and stopping just below the waistband, starting to rub the skin gently. Bakura hissed and nodded his head. "You know, you're going to have to ask." Yami stated, ceasing in his movements and leaning on his elbows so he could see Bakura's face better.

"Huh?" Bakura asked, genuinely confused. His emotions were so mixed up, thanks to Yami's actions and he wasn't sure what was going on.

"So you want me to go further Bakura?" Yami repeated, smiling slightly at how dazed his lover looked. He actually looked kinda cute like that.

"Erm…" To get Bakura to move faster, since Yami's needs were quite desperate, Yami rubbed Bakura's crotch gently. "Yami!" Bakura's breathing increased rapidly and soon he couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Please Yami, I need you!" Bakura looked into Yami's crimson eyes and smiled. "Take me please…" He whispered and Yami smiled back, reaching up and kissing Bakura softly on the lips.

"Thank you…"

And with that, Yami kissed Bakura once more as he unzipped his trousers, the two of them soon lost within each other…

**-------**

Malik stepped out of the bedroom, now fully awake and washed. He ran his hand through his slightly damp hair and started to descend down the stairs, stopping when he heard a moan. He suddenly remembered what had happened earlier in the day and what had been written on the little tag of his egg by Pegasus.

'_Dear Malik,_

_As I'm sure you well know, chocolate is one of the best natural aphrodisiacs so here are three 'special' eggs for you, Yami and Bakura. Have fun and remember to give me a copy of the tapes!_

_Love,_

_Pegasus.'_

Malik chuckled slightly, wondering what Yami and Bakura would say if they read the tag. They would probably be shocked and disgusted but Malik knew that Pegasus wasn't really being serious and just liked to wind them up. But there was no need to tell them that of course…

Standing at the doorway of the living room, Malik suddenly felt himself get very hot at the sight of his two lovers tangled up together. Especially since Yami was on top and doing quite well for himself too.

"Ugh…Yami, harder please!" Bakura cried out, arching his back so that Yami could hit his prostrate harder. Leaning forward so he could support Bakura's weight better, Yami rested his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"Bakura, I-" Yami grunted and tensed slightly, biting Bakura's shoulder.

"Mmm Yami, so good…" Bakura moaned, feeling himself reach his climax.

"I'm- AAAGH!" Yami cried out, thrusting in as hard as he could. "AAAAAAGGHH!"

"YAAAAAAAAMMII!"

The two of them pressed against each other tightly, twitching slightly before Bakura collapsed on the sofa, Yami on top of him. They glanced at each other and smiled, kissing briefly.

"Love you Kura…"

"I love you too Yami."

Malik stepped forward, watching the calmness on their faces as they entwined with each other. He was soon standing by them and knelt down, kissing them both on the forehead.

"You two are so beautiful you know…" He laughed at the blushes on their faces before glancing over their bodies, appreciating what he had. "So then…when do I get a go?" He asked, grinning at the looks of disbelief on their face.

"Malik! You're joking right?" Yami asked faintly and Malik pouted, pretending to look offended.

"And I love you too Yami." Said person sat up slightly, gazing at Malik intently before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Hmm, you smell better now…" Yami mumbled, staring into Malik's eyes.

"Yeah, unlike you!" Malik soon found himself on his backside and he blinked up at Yami, who grinned at him. Bakura watched them two and smiled, happy that he was with them.

"Well I suppose it's a Happy Easter to you two then." Bakura commented thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, Happy Easter!" Yami had apparently forgotten about everything that happened this morning and laughed nervously when Bakura shot him a look.

"Let's celebrate with another egg!" Malik suggested quickly, only to be met with an empty box of strawberries and the Paper Fan of Doom.

"MALIK, SHUT UP!"

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

So that's it people. I hope you have a good Easter and remember, don't get too high on all the chocolate!

S. Chensu xxx.

P.S. I apologise for any crappy bits in the story…


End file.
